Tied Up
by Rosicci
Summary: Hinata tau, bahwa di dalam iris jade yang selalu berkilat bengis itu terdapat hati yang lemah.
1. First

Douzo

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menikmati sorenya ketika Sakura datang membawa kabar bahwa gadis pink itu akan menginap di rumahnya satu malam. Dengan alasan seperti biasa, rindu saja. Yang berujung dirinya harus bangun dari singgasana dan meladeni gadis pink yang basah akibat kehujaan. Hinata tak mengerti, bukannya anak itu mengendarai mobil?

Tapi apapun itu, Hinata sebenarnya tak keberatan, cenderung senang malah, mendengar Sakura akan menginap di rumahnya. Namun, masalah yang Sakura bawa bukanlah hal yang patut di syukuri. Bukannya pelit, ia hanya cinta kerapian, sebagaimana kedua orang tua si gadis pink bertindak.

Untuk itulah ia menolak kehadiran manekin aneh di dalam rumahnya.

"Hinataaaa... Kumohon? " Sakura merengek. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menempatkan barang itu di rumah Hinata. Karena meletakkan benda itu dirumahnya sama dengan mengundang kematian. Ya, Ratu keluarga akan membunuhnya ketika itu juga.

"Barang itu milikmu, kau beli untuk kau pakai, dan selanjutnya akan kau pakai. Buat apa aku menyimpannya? Lagi pula, Sakura... Apa kau tidak lihat rumah sempitku? Membersihkan sela-sela sofa dan sebagainya itu sudah susah, jangan menambahi pekerjaanku dengan hadirnya dia di pojok ruanganku. Aku tak mau," dekrit Hinata mutlak. Dia serius tidak ingin kerepotan.

Sakura masih merengek, "lalu aku harus meletakkannya di mana? "

"Mana kutau. "

Sakura memasang wajah penuh kesedihan. Permonan tulusnya di tolak mentah-mentah. Ia sekarang pusing memikirkan mau dikemanakan lagi si manekin yang ia beri nama Bonee itu. Otaknya berpikir keras.

_Aku tidak mungkin kembalikan ini ke toko. Dan mau di taruh di butik juga sudah tidak muat. Di rumah Naruto? Dia pasti tidak keberatan. Tapi aku yang keberatan. Cih, dia pasti akan ribut menggangguku dengan adanya alasan untuk itu._

Sakura mulai buntu.

"Hinataaa... " ia kembali memohon.

Hinata yang semula sibuk mengatur nyala kompor, berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia Memandang Sakura dengan wajah malas. "Oke, oke, bagaimana kalau kutitipkan pada Sai? Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan. "

Sakura bingung, "siapa Sai? "

"Kenalanku dari restoran. Sudah lama, sih. Dia ramah dan baik. Terlebih, ia juga seorang seniman, aku yakin dia akan berbaik hati menyisihkan sepetak ruang galeri lukisnya demi boneka anehmu itu. "

Sakura berfikir, rencana Hinata terdengar tidak meyakinkan. "Kau bisa menjamin bahwa Bonee akan aman berada di sana? "

Hinata hanya menggumam, tanda 'iya'. Sekarang ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk spaghetti untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Terlihat cukup matang, Hinata mematikan kompor, mengangkat mi panjang itu ke dalam piring.

Sakura telah selesai menimbang rencana sahabatnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, "oke, besok kita ke rumah si Sai itu. "

.

.

.

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Sai tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

Sejujurnya gadis yang mengaku sebagai teman dari temannya itu cukup manis, jika tanpa rambut berwana pink mencolok seperti itu. Potongan rambut pendeknya pun kurang rapi dan melihat ke bawah, disana terdapat dua kaki dengan betis besar berdiri. Dress tosca menghalanginya memandang bagian yang lebih privasi. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, dari mana jatuhnya gadis jelek itu sehingga bisa bersanding dengan Hinata yang sempurna? Mereka sungguh mencerminkan _Beauty and the Beast_ di mata Sai.

Walaupun kesempurnaan Hinata hampir tertutupi oleh penampilan sederhana yang selalu menjadi andalannya.

"Shimura Sai" ia menjabat tangan Sakura "mohon bantuannya, gadis jelek"

_BRAAAKK..._

Sebuah meja penuh dengan peralatan melukis menjadi samsak tinju bagi Sakura. Emosinya meluap, auranya menggelap. Tidak terima tentu saja, siapa laki-laki di depannya yang mengatainya jelek? Persetan dengan ketampanan yang baru saja Sakura kagumi diam-diam.

"Kau mau cari masalah denganku? " tak tanggung-tanggung, Sakura mencengkeram kerah kemeja putih berlapis jas hitam milik Sai. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja tidak, nona Haruno. Apa yang akan kutawarkan hanya tempat bernaung bagi dia" Sai menunjuk Bonee yang berdiri disamping Hinata. Sakura langsung mengerti maksud si brengsek tanpa menoleh. Ia mencoba meredakan amarah. Tau diri bahwa dia sedang meminta bantuan pada pria di depannya.

Sai merapikan kerah. Bersyukur telah lepas dari cengkraman Sakura. Selain jelek, ternyata gadis itu juga bar bar. Ia menanamkan sugesti untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan si gadis pink.

Hinata meringis melihat pertemuan pertama kedua temannya berjalan berantakan. Ia memposisikan diri disamping Sakura "Terima kasih banyak, Sai. Karena Sakura adalah pemilik resmi Bonee, kupikir kalian berdua harus segera berdamai. Karena selanjutnya mungkin dia akan kesini sendirian"

Sai tersenyum, menggaruk tengkuk belakang, "Ah, ten–"

"Haaa?! Aku tidak setuju Hinata! Bagaimana kau bisa–" Sakura mendekat, memposisikan diri agar bisa berbisik kepada sahabatnya, "menyuruhku pergi sendirian ke rumah si brengsek ini?! Lagi pula darimana kau kenal pria kasar seperti dia, sih "

"Ahaha" Hinata tertawa canggung kepada Sai yang mengangkat alisnya. Mempertanyakan tindakan Sakura menggosipi orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Terlebih orang itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan senyum ramah.

"Karena aku si-buk, Sakura" Penekanan di kata sibuk.

Sakura mengerti ia telah merepotkan sahabatnya terlalu jauh. Ia segera menunduk. Menunjukkan penyesalan yang sialnya bagi Hinata, hal itu hanya di anggap angin lalu. Cepat atau lambat. Si gadis pink pasti akan merengek minta di antar ke rumah Sai. Pasti.

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian mereka dari rumah Sai, Hinata meminta Sakura untuk sekalian menemaninya pergi berbelanja novel. Stok bacaan demi menghabiskan waktu luang. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah pria pucat itu. Mengendarai BMW pastel milik Sakura, mereka menepi.

Karena hanya Hinata yang memiliki keperluan, Sakura tidak ikut masuk, ia memilih menunggu di mobil. Hapal betul tabiat sahabatnya jika sudah masuk toko buku. Gadis itu tidak akan keluar selama beberapa jam kedepan. Dan si gadis pink bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan waktu selama itu, contohnya: membuat desain gaun pengantin.

Namun, sebuah panggilan membuatnya tidak bisa berlama-lama membuang waktu menunggu Hinata. Ia harus pergi menemui pelanggan. Membuat gadis pink itu terpaksa meninggalkan sahabatnya. Tak lupa, ia mengirim pesan.

_Hinata, maaf aku pulang dulu. Aku baru ingat punya janji dengan pelanggan sekarang. Aku harap kau tak keberatan pulang sendirian._

Untuk itulah Hinata berdiri di pelataran toko buku sekarang.

Ia tidak membaca pesan Sakura lebih awal. Semua uangnya terlanjur habis, tidak bersisa untuk memanggil taksi. Ia sedang berfikir untuk menelpon balik Sakura ketika sebuah suara tertangkap telinganya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tumpangan nona"

Sai. Pria itu nampaknya baru keluar dari toko buku. Kebetulan yang patut Hinata syukuri. Baru beberapa jam ia keluar dari rumah Sai, dan sekarang pria itu tangah berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata terkesiap, "ah, kupikir juga begitu. Jadi apa aku boleh barsamamu? "

Ia tidak berniat basa-basi atau tepatnya lupa. Dan beruntung, Sai bukanlah tipe pria yang muluk-muluk mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu layaknya seorang gadis.

"Dengan senang hati, "

Audi putih milik Sai membelah lalu lintas Konoha yang cukup padat. Mobil dan truk berlalu lalang, berbelok pada persimpangan. Hujan menambah lalu lintas nampak semakin padat. Iris lavender Hinata mencermati baik-baik suasana luar layaknya sinetron yang menarik untuk dinikmati.

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling diam. Hinata dengan kesibukannya mengamati sekitar dan Sai dengan keseriusannya mengemudi. Sebelum pria itu memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Hinata"

Hinata yang merasa di panggil menoleh, "ya?"

Sai Setia menatap ke depan dengan wajah datar dan serius. Hinata menjadi penasaran sekaligus was-was dibuatnya. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak terlalu percaya dengan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Pria pucat itu kaya dan misterius walaupun cukup baik.

Hinata tak mampu berpikir negatif saat kali pertama mereka bertemu. Bagaimanapun, Sai hanya pelanggan di restorannya yang kebetulan dapat mengimbangi pembicaraan Hinata yang selanjutnya semua mengalir begitu saja hingga keduanya akrab.

Namun, setelah sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Sai, Hinata mulai cemas. Mungkinkah pria itu ada hubungannya dengan-

"Aku punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan padamu, Hyuuga"

Masa lalunya.

.

.

.

**Prinsip author awam 1:**

**"Apapun yang terjadi posting saja"**

**Yah, sedikit curhat, aku selalu merasa kurang puas dengan apa yang baru saja ku tulis.****Dan memikirkannya hanya membuatku pusing, jadi semuanya kukembalikan pada prinsip 1.**

**Apapun yang terjadi posting saja.**

**_Owari_**


	2. Second

Douzo

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang Hyuuga bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Seluruh hidupnya, kepercayaan, nyawa, dan cinta sekalipun hanya boleh di dedikasikan untuk Hyuuga. Jika sebuah pribadi sepenuhnya melekat pada keluarga tersebut maka, kehidupannya terjamin.

Hinata muak mendengarnya. Terjamin? Baginya itu hanya sebuah kiasan halus untuk pengertian mempercayakan nyawa pada malaikat maut Hyuuga. Sejak awal, semua yang bersangkutan dengan nyawa bukanlah hal yang bagus. Dan dalam konteks keluarga ini, mereka yang tidak sadar jika hanya mempunyai satu tali kehidupan yang dengan bodohnya mereka serahkan demi menjadi barier ketika timah panas entah dari mana rimbanya melesat menuju sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Juga ketika sesi latihan berlangsung, tidak banyak yang bertahan. Namun selalu ada pengganti baru. Dua-tiga pemuda mengalami patah tulang dalam sehari. Mereka tidak jera. Satu-dua orang meninggal tiap bulan, mereka tidak perduli.

Menjadi kuat adalah motto yang mendasari mereka berlaku tidak perduli terhadap sekitar dan tubuhnya sendiri. Entah ramuan apa yang di gunakan Ayah Hinata sehingga mempunyai bawahan sedemikian setianya.

Tujuh tahun menjalani kehidupan dalam neraka bersampul kastil itu membuat Hinata jera. Geng mafia, Hyuuga Familia. Begitulah mereka--para pebisnis underground--menyebutnya.

Sungguh jauh dari kata suci.

Ah, Hinata juga tak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya suci. Lagi pula, walaupun umurnya belum cukup, Ayahnya telah memberi titah pada Hinata untuk berlatih bersama keluarga jauh--begitu mereka menyebut bawahannya--di gedung pusat pelatihan.

Tak jarang ia mematahkan kaki seorang pemuda, menotok titik syarafnya sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan pada pertarungan senjata, ia berhasil menembus telinga salah seorang keluarga jauh saat itu. Headshoot yang meleset, dan Hinata bersyukur.

Setidaknya, tujuh tahunnya tidak terlalu kelam untuk di ingat, jika dibandingkan dengan Neji, sepupunya dari keluarga cabang yang lebih kuat dan giat.

Ia tak henti bersyukur semenjak insiden penculikannya oleh _Cosa Nostra_ Raikage Family, hari dimana akhirnya ia bebas dari rumahnya. Tapi, Hinata juga berberat hati menyebutnya rumah karena tempat itu lebih mirip tempat penjagalan. Ia merasa, tuhan telah salah menentukan keluarga untuk dirinya.

Sekalipun berhasil menumbangkan salah seorang bawahan, ia tetaplah anak lemah bagi Hiashi. Hinata selalu mendapat lebih banyak luka dari pada Neji, atau bahkan Hanabi, adiknya. Ia selalu menjadi korban pertama ketika berlatih menggunakan senjata. Ia selalu terjepit ketika berlatih dengan sistem pengepungan. Dan ia hanya dapat menumbangkan kurang dari lima orang keluarga jauh. Untuk ukuran anak tujuh tahun, hal itu sudah dapat di anggap sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa. Namun tentunya, sistem Hyuuga lain.

Sepupunya Neji, dalam duel antar keluarga, selalu berhasil menumbangkan lawannya, yang rata-rata dalam sehari mencapai 50 orang. Sedangkan Hanabi, sekalipun ia lebih muda dari hinata tiga tahun, anak itu bisa sama kuatnya dengan Neji. Hinata tak yakin kalau mereka manusia.

Cukup sudah ia mengubur hal itu dalam-dalam. Menjadikan kenangan itu sebagai kotak pandora yang tak akan di sentuhnya. Namun, kalimat pemuda disampingnya meruntuhkan segalanya.

"Aku punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan padamu, Hyuuga."

Bukan kalimat yang bagus untuk awal percakapan dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis membeli buku.

Semenjak kepindahannya ke Konoha, nama Hyuuga sama sekali belum terucap dari mulut Hinata. Dan pemuda itu mendahului. Firasat buruk Hinata kembali bekerja ekstra. Ia mencoba untuk tidak gelisah sembari menunggu penjelasan Sai selanjutnya.

"Umurmu masih tujuh tahun saat kau di culik dari tempat itu, dan semua orang menganggapmu mati, " Sai menjeda kalimatnya, membelokkan stir.

"Ya, setelah kedua penculikmu tertangkap bawahan Hiashi dan mereka tidak menemukan keberadaanmu, hal itu cukup wajar. Apalagi kau hanya seorang gadis tujuh tahun yang lemah."

Kalimat Sai kembali mengingatkannya akan kenyataan yang coba disangkal Hinata saat itu, bahwa Ayahnya bahkan tidak perduli jika ia mati.

"Tapi secara mengejutkan kau masih hidup. Dan dapat di temukan sepuluh tahun kemudian di Konoha, sebagai seorang model. Yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi pemilik restoran kecil sebagai bisnisnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu Hinata, maksudku menjadi model? Itu lucu sekali, walaupun aku tidak tertawa. Bukankah dengan itu kau akan lebih mudah di lacak? Atau hanya tebakanku yang salah bahwa kau tidak menyukai berada di rumah lamamu?" Sai memandang Hinata sejenak, meminta jawaban.

"Maaf Sai, tapi siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya dari pada harus memendam kecurigaan bahwa Sai adalah salah satu aliansi Ayahnya.

Mengenai menjadi model, semua orang tau bahwa pekerjaan seperti itulah yang mengandung arti sebenarnya dari 'semudah membalik telapak tangan'. Tanpa pekerjaan itu, Hinata mungkin sudah jadi gelandangan sekarang.

"Oh yeah, maafkan aku. Ehem, aku Sai, tentu saja. Kenalanmu yang menyapa karena kebetulan mampir di toko sahabat lamanya. "

Hinata mengernyit. Sebelum ingatan itu memasuki kepalanya. Bodoh sekali dia sampai lupa hal itu. Ya, pria di sampingnya adalah Sai! Satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya saat di Neraka dulu.

"Astaga, " kalimat itu, tidak pantas di sebut sebagai rasa terkejut. Hinata menggigit bibir, "Sai, kau masih mengingatku. "

Sai tersenyum simpul, "bukan hal yang spesial untuk seorang Putri sepertimu. Dan diriku juga bukan orang yang spesial untuk diingat karena hanya seorang keluarga jauh, tentu saja. "

Hinata mengerti, Sai menyinggung dirinya, "aku hanya gadis tujuh tahun saat itu, ingatanku masih samar, Sai. "

"Kau selalu benar, Putri. " Sai mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Lagi pula, dirinyalah yang memang sudah berumur cukup untuk mengingat jelas hubungan mereka, sepuluh tahun.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin menyapaku? Atau berniat membawaku kembali kedalam dunia gelap? Kau, tentu saja masih bagian dari mereka bukan? " bukannya tidak mempercayai Sahabatnya, Hinata hanya hafal luar dalam mengenai sifat seorang Family. Mereka loyal sekali.

Walaupun sebenarnya Sai hanyalah mantan Hyuuga sebelum kemudian, dengan keahlian negoisasi Seorang Hyuuga Hiashi, Sai berhasil menjadi orang kepercayaan _Cosa Nostra_ Shimura Danzo dan menjadikan Hyuuga berada di daftar aliansi Mafia terbesar itu.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, Sai terkekeh, "ya, jika kau mau kembali. Selebihnya, tujuanku menyapamu bukan karena hal sesepele itu, Putri. Kau sedang mengalami masalah serius tanpa kau sadari. "

"Dan masalahnya adalah? " Hinata juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa sesantai itu.

"Sabaku Family menginginkanmu. Matamu, dan mayatmu. "

Hinata tercekat. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar hal-hal berbau menyeramkan seperti yang Sai bicarakan. Dunianya sekarang bersih, dan Sabaku Family? Ada apa dengan mereka? Hinata tidak mengerti. Bahkan jika apa yang mereka inginkan adalah mayatnya, bukankah hal itu hanya sebuah kesia-siaan, karena Hiashi juga tak akan membayar kepala Hinata yang seenaknya keluar dari Family. Dan tentu saja tanpa di penggal kepalanya pun, Hinata tak akan membeberkan apa-apa, Hiashi yakin akan hal itu.

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hinata, Sai berinisiatif melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sabaku, kalau kau lupa, mereka selalu berselisih dengan Hyuuga. Wilayah mereka berdampingan namun tak ada kata menjalankan bisnis secara berdampingan. Hyuuga dengan negoisasi eksekusinya sementara Sabaku dengan eksekusi negoisasinya. Dan peranmu disini adalah, sebagai kunci dari kedua kubu itu untuk mencetuskan perang. Kau mungkin belum tau tentang mata seorang Hyuuga." Sembari menjelaskan, Sai tetap fokus mengemudi. Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sai memang benar, Hinata tak tau menau masalah mata Hyuuga. Ia bahkan merasa, penjelasan sai mulai masuk ranah fantasi. Tapi, jika hal itu memang benar, sepertinya Hinata masih sangat muda ketika memutuskan untuk pergi. Tentunya, kepergian Hinata atas dasar kesempatan, keinginan, dan keberanian.

Namun, ia tak menyesalinya. Yang ia butuh hanya cara aman untuk menghadapi masalah yang masih rumit itu.

"Ada apa dengan mata Hyuuga? " Hinata menoleh pada Sai yang sibuk memperhatikan jalan.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena aku hanya seorang keluarga jauh, itupun dalam waktu yang singkat. Yang kutau hanya bahwa leluhurmu, punya obsesi pada ritual aneh yang meninggikan mata mereka. Hanya karena itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Tentu saja hal itu sampai pada Hiashi. Dan apapun yang terjadi, anggota keluarga harus melindungi mata mereka, bahkan saat mati. Kau seharusnya mengamati bahwa setiap anggota keluarga cabang dan utama mati, mereka menusuk matanya. "

Hinata tau dan sangat mengerti bagian menusuk mata jika meninggal. Hinata pikir, hanya keluarganyalah yang memiliki tradisi aneh semacam itu. Mata hanyalah mata, tidak ada yang spesial darinya.

"Terimakasih penjelasanmu, Sai. Aku mendapatkan poinnya. "

"Bukan masalah besar. " Sai tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup novel yang dibacanya, memposisikan bantal dengan nyaman kemudian berguling, memikirkan ucapan Sai tadi siang.

Sabaku. Keluarga bar-bar dan terkenal minim bernegoisasi.

Hinata gelisah, apa ia harus meminta bantuan Sai dan berlindung di balik keluarga Shimura? Tidak, tidak. Hal itu hanya memperkeruh keadaan karena berdasarkan cerita Sai, Shimura bukanlah keluarga yang sesuci itu untuk melindungi seorang gadis dari incaran Sabaku Family yang terkenal dengan senjata biologisnya.

Lagi pula, bertemu dengan Danzo sama buruknya dengan Sabaku. Kakek tua itu tidak mungkin tidak menyerahkannya pada Hyuuga. Atau bagian terburuknya, matanya juga akan diambil. Bukan karena gelar Hyuuga, melainkan memang, mata sebelah seorang Danzo Shimura telah hilang, akibat kecerobohannya meremehkan musuh di masa lalu.

Sepertinya, usulan Sai adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar. Ia harus segera pergi ke luar negri, sebelum Sabaku melakukan pergerakan. Beruntunglah, ia punya tabungan yang cukup untuk menetap di luar negri sementara waktu.

_Drrt drrt ... drrt drrtt ..._

Sebuah pesan masuk.

Hinata menggapai ponselnya di nakas putih. Membuka pola slide, untuk kemudian menjumpai nomor tidak di kenal.

_'Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, nona?'_

Badannya menegang. Apakah ia benar-benar sendirian di rumah? Ataukan seseorang memasang kamera pengintai di kamarnya?

_Drrrt drrrt ... Drrtt drrttt ..._

_'Di luar jendela'_

Hinata menoleh-

_Dor_

Dan apa yang ia dapati kemudian adalah rasa nyeri di bahunya.

.

.

_**Owari**_


	3. Third

Douzo

.

.

.

Malam hari di tempat baru disambut oleh kelopak sayu bermahkota lavender. Hinata mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan netra terhadap suasana remang-remang. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi susunan batu kusam. Tembok penjara Sabaku. Tak ada lagi kemungkinan lainnya.

Hinata menyadari bahwa peluru yang digunakan Sabaku untuk membidiknya tempo hari adalah peluru bius. Dan tibalah ia pada cengkraman keluarga sadis itu untuk kemudian sampai pada penjara yang saat ini di tempatinya.

"Baru bangun gadis pemalas?" bass yang menjengkelkan. Hinata mendongak, demi mendapati sesosok pemuda tampan sekaligus manis berdiri di balik jeruji. Surai marun berantakannya menambah kesan jantan. Pemuda itu tak jauh lebih tua dari Hinata, namun wajah congkaknya membuat mantan Putri Hyuuga itu gatal ingin merobek kulit wajah pucatnya. Dan opini bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tergolong mempesona, tak terlintas dalam benaknya sedikitpun.

"Apapun maumu Sabaku. Kau lebih baik tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ketus, dingin, dan tidak gentar. Kesan yang aneh untuk gadis lemah yang berada dalam penjara. Tentu saja Gaara tak memperdulikannya. Tugasnya hanya memastikan bahwa Hinata tak cukup kuat untuk keluar dari penjara yang bahkan tidak dilengkapi alat keamanan apapun. Hanya ada jeruji besi yang membatasi tahanan dengan udara luar. Lagi pula opini Kankuro dirasa tidak ada salahnya. Bahkan dari penampilan pun akan terlihat jika Putri Hyuuga-atau mantan putri tepatnya-adalah tipe gadis yang lemah dan bodoh.

"Cih, kalimatmu terlalu sombong untuk ukuran orang yang sedang dipenjara, betina." Pemuda itu berlalu setelah melontarkan cacian. Hinata menatap sinis punggung pemuda Sabaku. Netranya mengikuti marun yang menuju perbatasan menara.

Ya, menara. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa penjaranya bukan dalam sebuah ruangan, melainkan di atas menara yang terhubung langsung dengan udara bebas. Jika saja jeruji besi dihadapannya mudah untuk dihancurkan, pasti akan mudah kabur dari lingkungan mafia pimpinan Sabaku Rei. Ah, tidak akan semudah itu juga. Ia melupakan fakta betapa tingginya bangunan yang sedang dipijaknya. Bulan purnama yang terlihat dekat dan pepohonan yang tidak nampak adalah buktinya.

_Tak … tak … tak …_

Sang mantan Putri Hyuuga melirik pemuda di ujung bangunan. Telapak kirinya menggenggam pisau runcing—atau apapun itu—yang berkali-kali di hantamkannya pada dada kiri miliknya sendiri, tempat jantung manusia berada. Hinata mengangkat alis, tidak terdapat darah disana. Sebagai ganti, suara tak-tak yang keluar.

"Manusia aneh," gadis itu menggumam. Dalam volume cukup rendah, namun dengan anehnya, tetap sampai pada telinga Gaara.

"Mungkin aku masih lebih baik dibanding betina lemah menyedihkan sepertimu." Ia membalas sembari melanjutkan kegiatan 'bunuh diri' nya.

Hinata terpancing, "kau sepertinya pandai sekali mengejek orang, dibesarkan segerombolan anjing, heh?" kalimat yang tidak ia sangka dapat keluar dari bibirnya. Yah, sikap pemuda marun itu memang menjengkelkan.

"Kalau kau ingin mati dalam keadaan layak, yang harus kau lakukan cukup diam saja, Hyuuga."

"Kupastikan dapat memajang kepalamu di lemariku sebelum kalian melakukan itu."

"Semangat di lingkungan baru, heh? Lihat keadaanmu, betina. Disini, kau yang harus memastikan kepalamu tetap di tempatnya." Gaara menghadap Hinata yang hanya menghela nafas kasar. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi perdebatan tidak berguna yang ia dan pemuda itu lakukan. Otaknya masih harus berfikir cara keluar dari lingkungan sialan itu.

Lantai kasar khas batako menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Hinata menyerah, memilih tidur sebelum terpancing oleh kegiatan aneh apapun yang pemuda marun itu perbuat. Sekalipun otaknya tetap aktiv berfikir cara untuk lolos dari kungkungan tembok Sabaku yang mengerikan.

Baju yang ia kenakan cukup tipis. Mengingat di hadapanya hanya terdapat jeruji dengan jarak cukup lebar antar satu sama lain, Hinata mengeluh, ia pasti akan tidur menggigil. Dan penegasan bahwa keluarga Sabaku mempunyai sifat sadis, berlaku. Penjara sempit, kusam dan tanpa perabot apapun—bahkan toilet—ini memang cara kejam untuk mengurung seorang gadis yang akan di ambil mata sekaligus nyawanya. Tapi demi apapun, ia pasti akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari kehilangan dua harta berharganya.

Sepertiga malam terlewati, bising suara yang ditimbulkan pemuda marun itu belum usai. Hinata menggeram, gigih sekali pemuda itu mencoba bunuh diri, sementara Hinata mati-matian memikirkan cara menyelamatkan diri.

"Berhentilah mencoba mati, Sabaku! Aku akan mengeksekusimu secepatnya dan cobalah tunggu ajalmu dengan tenang!" Hinata mulai terpancing emosi, lagi. Segala kondisi menjengkelkan di sekitarnya membuat gadis lavender itu tak setenang biasanya.

Gaara yang tak terkejut, menghentikan gerakan yang terus dilakukannya semenjak tadi. Ia menoleh pada gadis Hyuuga di penjara. Memamerkan seringai miliknya, "bisa apa gadis lemah sepertimu? Percaya diri sekali. Aku sampai kagum dibuatnya."

Hinata tetap bermuka masam, "bagus, kagumi aku selagi kau bisa. Nyawamu pasti dihargai banyak oleh Shimura. Kudengar, hubungan kalian tidak cukup baik, heh?"

Seringai di wajah tampan Gaara semakin mengembang, "jadi kalian bekerja sama? Shimura dan mantan Hyuuga? Pantas saja Kankuro baru bisa membawamu kemarin. Sepertinya pelindungmu membiarkan Tuan Putrinya lepas setelah dirinya sekarat di hadang oleh kematian."

Mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut musuhnya, Hinata mengernyit, apa yang pemuda itu bicarakan?.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sabaku."

"Oh, aku salah, rupanya pemuda itu nekat memberi perlindungan kepadamu, tanpa perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi antara Shimura dan Sabaku."

Hinata terdiam, jangan bilang Sai–

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Hinata beranjak berdiri, menggenggam jeruji besi, berharap dapat keluar dan mengintrogasi Sabaku di ujung sana.

Gaara harus mengakui bahwa ia cukup terhibur dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan tawanan Sabaku. Pikirannya terfokus pada kemarahan gadis lavender di hadapannya. Ia melemparkan pisau yang semenjak tadi di genggam dan mendekat pada mantan Putri Hyuuga tersebut.

Tiba di hadapan jeruji besi, Gaara memasang ekspresi merendahkan, "Kankuro berhasil menusuk jantungnya, ada masalah dengan itu?"

Seketika, kaki Hinata lemas. Perasaan bersalah memdominasi pikirannya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpuluh tahun, Hinata bahkan tak mengenali pemuda itu dan sekarang, ia malah mendengar fakta bahwa Sai mengorbankan diri demi melindungi keselamatannya? Seseorang yang telah melupakan arti dari persahabatan yang mereka jalin. Sai, pria itu, Hinata pastikan jika ia sampai mati dan menemui sahabatnya di sana, Hinata bersumpah akan menendang pantatnya sampai ke neraka. Berani sekali dia mengorbankan diri untuk gadis brengsek macam dirinya.

Hinata kembali mendongak dan menjumpai kekosongan. Sabaku marun itu telah pergi. Sial, umpat Hinata dalam hati. Ia masih harus menggali informasi tentang Sai lebih banyak lagi, dan bagus-bagus kalau pemuda itu menceploskan satu-dua jalan keluar dari bangunan terkutuk itu. Brengseknya, sumber informasinya malah lenyap begitu saja. Hinata menyerapah. Mengumpati kesialan yang tak berujung.

Hinata tak tau kapan matanya akan di ambil. Ia juga tak mengerti seberapa ketat penjagaan menara itu. Yang ia butuhkan untuk saat ini hanyalah cara melarikan diri. Setelah mendengar apa yang Sai pertaruhkan demi dirinya, Hinata tak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai menunggu ajal. Ia harus memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dan segera keluar dari menara terkutuk itu.

Melihat sekitar, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Tak ada penjagaan sama sekali.

Jeruji besi di teliti, hanya dikunci menggunakan gembok biasa. Dengan sedikit akal, penghalang itu pasti terbuka dengan sendiriya. Hinata menyisir sekitar lagi, mencari sesuatu. Sebuah parasut tergeletak Cuma-Cuma di sudut menara. Apa mereka sengaja membiarkanku kabur?, pikirnya sekilas. Ia menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat.

_Apapun rencana kalian, terimakasih telah menyediakannya untukku._

Ia tak lagi menggubris rencana penculiknya. Memutuskan fokus pada rencana pelarian yang dapat dibilang sembrono. Apalah yang akan terjadi, yang terpenting hanyalah: segera kabur.

Hinata menyabet batu yang tergeletak dalam ruangannya. Dipukulnya paku yang mencuat pada dinding penjara.

_Tak_

Dapat. Ukurannya masih terlalu besar untuk di gunakan sebagai alternatif kunci gembok. Ia harus memipihkannya terlebih dahulu. Batuan mungkin tak sekeras besi, namun apa salahnya mencoba?. Setengah jam terlewati untuk memipihkan benda di genggaman Hinata. Batu yang di gunakannya mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Pakunya mulai memipih, Hinata menerawang. Cukup pipih untuk dimasukkan dalam gembok. Hinata mencoba. Mengait-ngait benda persegi itu dan–

_Klek_

Terbuka. Ia segera keluar dari persembunyian dan berlari sehati-hati mungkin menuju parasut di sudut. Tiba di tempat tujuan, Hinata menggapai kain besar itu dan segera menggunakannya. Tubuhnya resmi terkait dengan parasut. Ia menyeret benda itu ke tepi menara.

"Maafkan aku yang menggampangkan nyawa sendiri, Sai. Aku akan segera pulang." Hinata menggumam. Dan selanjutnya, ia melompat, mengawali aksi pelarian sembrononya.

.

.

.

**Semoga part ini tidak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya, dan ngomong ngomong, aku malas baca ulang narasi. Kalo ada yg kurang nyambung, itu berarti akibat dari kemalasanku :)**

**_Owari. _**


	4. Fourth

Douzo

.

.

.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu kabur dari Sabaku? "

Gaara duduk di atas ranjang, menatap rendah Hinata yang terduduk di atas lantai dengan kedua tangan terikat. Dari awal, pemuda itu sudah muak dengan kelemahan manusia betina di depannya. Tapi, sikap yang di tunjukkan gadis itu sama sekali tak merasa bahwa dirinya lemah, membuat Gaara ingin menguliti sang gadis lavender. Apalagi selepas Gaara membuka mulut, mantan Hyuuga itu malah mengalihkan pandangan, disertai decihan yang membuat Gaara tidak tahan untuk tidak membentaknya.

"AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADAMU, BETINA! "

Demi mendengar bentakan itu, Hinata terperanjat. Secuil ketakutan memasuki relung hatinya. Gadis itu terpaksa menoleh dengan segenap keberanian, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah bengis Gaara.

"Dengar, betina. Disini hanya ada aku dan dirimu. Ini rumah pribadiku, berdiri terpencil di tengah bukit yang asing. Jadi, jangan coba-coba kabur dari sini atau kau berakhir tewas tersesat di tengah hutan. Sekedar info untukmu, 5 hari sekali, para maid akan datang mengurus keperluan rumah. Aku bisa memasak sendiri dan aku tidak memasak untuk orang lain. Kau kubebaskan disini, tapi aku tidak sebaik itu.

Kau harus menuruti perintahku dan jangan sentuh apapun kecuali dapur. Jangan mengusikku, juga jangan tampakkan wajahmu terlalu sering, aku muak. Satu lagi, aku sebenarnya tidak sudi dibebani tugas mengawasi dirimu, maka dari itu kau tidak kuizinkan hanya duduk santai dan menikmati hari tanpa beban. Kau harus membersihkan rumah setiap hari dan jaga kebersihanmu. Jangan membuat dirimu lebih buruk lagi atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menendang wajahmu yang menyedihkan itu.

Terakhir, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi belakang dan tidur di kamarku, di sudut dekat pintu. Jangan berharap aku akan memberimu alas tidur atau semacamnya. Pastikan sebelum jam 10 malam kau sudah berada di sana dan jangan buat suara apapun selagi aku di ruang yang sama. Atau jika mungkin, jangan tampakkan wajahmu. Kau mengerti?! "

Hinata otomatis mengangguk. Demi apapun, ia tak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya selain mematuhi aturan yang di buat Gaara. Untuk alasan tertentu, aura pemuda itu terlihat lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"Bagus. Aku ada keperluan sekarang. Mengenai tugasmu, kau bisa langsung melaksanakannya. Jangan sampai aku melihat rumah ini masih berdebu saat aku kembali, atau kau akan dapat hadiahnya."

Selepas mendeklarasikan ancaman itu, Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku berlalu.

Hinata memastikan pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghela nafas. "bahkan tidak ada satu debu pun untuk dibersihkan di sini. "

Merasa ada yang terlewat, sang gadis lavender menunduk, "ah, borgolnya," ia bergumam. Sebuah borgol yang masih Setia mengungkung pergelangannya, membuat Hinata bingung. Berpikir bahwa Gaara terlalu pintar untuk melupakan hal mendasar seperti melepas benda perenggut kebebasan tersebut dari tangannya. Sabaku itu pasti sengaja. Itulah mengapa keluarga mereka di juluki tega, kejam, sadis, bengis atau kata serupa lainnya. Isu yang beredar bukanlah bualan semata.

Netra lavender bergulir demi memastikan waktu yang tertera di dinding. Jam digital menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Masih pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk meratapi nasib, Hinata.

Ia menanamkan sugesti yang membuat setitik cairan bening produksi mata berhenti terjatuh. Hinata tau persis bahwa dirinya lemah. Dalam segala hal. Fisik maupun batin. Sekalipun berhasil mendaratkan cacian pada telinga sabaku malam lalu, bukan berarti dirinya dapat terus menerus melakukan hal itu. Ada kalanya ia dikuasai emosi takut yang kuat. Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menuruti sistem pertahanan dirinya, melaksanakan dengan baik perintah yang dibumbui ancaman.

Keberanian gadis itu yang muncul malam lalu bahkan hanya disebabkan oleh keadaannya yang berada di balik jeruji. Membuatnya tenang akan fakta bahwa pemuda itu takkan dapat menyakitinya. Namun, benang takdir begitu kejam membawa kisah mereka lebih jauh, pintalannya tidak sampai di situ saja. Keduanya masih terhubung hingga sekarang, dan mungkin, beberapa hari kedepan.

Hinata tak mengerti mengapa dirinya ada bersama si pemuda bengis. Bukannya di penjara atau semacamnya. Ia benar-benar gagal memahami cara kerja dari otak pemimpin keluarga Sabaku. Kenapa ia harus ditahan? Kenapa tidak langsung di eksekusi? Kenapa tidak segera mencongkel matanya?

Bukannya Hinata ingin, hanya saja kejanggalan-kejanggalan itu malah membuatnya khawatir akan rencana mereka. Boleh jadi takdir yang di rangkai Sabaku terhadap dirinya tidak hanya berputar pada mati dan mata. Ia bisa saja di jual atau dimanfaatkan sedemikian rupa. Dan fakta itu, membuat sisi pengecut serta putus asanya menyeruak, mengambil alih keadaan. Membuat Hinata melupakan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Sai.

Ia tiba-tiba menyesali perbuatan gegabahnya mencoba kabur. Bahkan setelah hati menyadari bahwa hal tersebut hanya jebakan belaka. Tapi, siapa juga yang akan menyangka bahwa dirinya akan semudah itu ditangkap. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat terjun ke bawah.

Dipaksa masuk dalam boneka kayu yang terbang entah dari mana rimbanya lalu membawanya menuju kandang buaya. Sama sekali tak terduga, kan?

Cklek...

Pintu kamar terbuka, Hinata menoleh. Di ambang pintu berdiri gadis muda berambut pendek dengan pakaian maid. Gadis itu terkejut, kemudian menunduk, "ah, maaf nona, aku tidak tau kau ada di sini. "

"Ada apa, Maki? " seorang maid dengan usia terlampau tua menyahut, menghampiri Maki dan berdiri di sampingnya, mematut pandangan pada Hinata.

"Ah, nona Hyuuga rupanya. Tak apa Maki, nona itu hanya tawanan. "

"Begitu ya. "

Nenek itu—wajahnya yang mengindikasikan ia pantas mendapat panggilan nenek—memutuskan untuk menyapa sang mantan Putri Hyuuga, "apa kau sudah sarapan, nona? "

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran Nenek Chiyo, maid tua bersahaja yang dengan peduli bertanya apakah Hinata telah sarapan.

Nenek itu memulai perkenalan dirinya dengan berkata bahwa profesinya adalah sebagai kepala pelayan dalam keluarga Sabaku. Hinata tersenyum memandangnya, orang sepenting sang nenek ternyata masih dapat beramah tamah pada tawanan yang seharusnya tak pantas diperlakukan sedemikian baiknya.

Membuatkan sarapan dan ditemani mengobrol, bukannya itu berlebihan dengan statusnya yang hanya seorang tawanan? Mengesampingkan hal itu, sang nenek sepertinya terlihat sama senangnya dengan Hinata. Ia sungguh bersyukur dapat berbincang dengan gadis selembut itu saat masih berada di balik dinding keluarga mafia.

Mereka tidak banyak membicarakan hal penting di dapur. Hanya seputar hal-hal ringan seperti resep makanan atau semacamnya, sementara menunggu bawahannya usai membereskan rumah yang bagi Hinata telah rapi.

Barulah ketika topik telah habis, Hinata bertanya, "Nek, mengapa nenek bisa mengenal saya? Nenek belum pernah bertemu saya sebelumnya. "

Nenek Chiyo menghentikan gerakannya mencuci piring untuk sejenak, menoleh pada Hinata lantas mengulas senyum, "tentu saja saya tau. Saya tau kalau kamu adalah tawanan, saya tau kalau kamu mantan Putri Hyuuga, saya tau bahwa Tuan Sabaku menginginkan mata milikmu. Saya bahkan tau kapan kita akan berpisah, Putri."

Apa maksudnya dengan berpisah? pikir Hinata tidak mengerti.

Nenek Chiyo melanjutkan pekerjaan sekaligus penjelasannya. "Saya tau kenapa kamu masih disini, Putri. Satu-satunya alasan adalah karena dokter pribadi kami, Dokter Kabuto, masih sibuk melakukan pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting di luar negri. Mereka bilang, Dokter Kabuto akan sampai disini dalam sepuluh hari, untuk kemudian memenuhi tugasnya mengoperasimu.

Dan kalau kamu penasaran juga mengapa Tuan Sabaku mempercayakanmu pada Tuan muda Gaara, saya akan mengatakannya. Semenjak Tuan Gaara masih kecil, ia selalu dipercaya untuk menjaga tawanan. Tuan muda Gaara adalah sosok yang tepat untuk itu. Ia memiliki segala kelebihan. Ia memiliki sisi bengis yang cukup, ia tidak bergantung pada perasaan, dan ia memiliki kelebihan tertentu dalam hal merancang strategi maupun bertarung. Membuat tawanan kuat yang pandai melarikan diri tidak dapat berkutik di hadapannya. Terlebih, Tuan Sabaku Rei tengah menyiapkan kursinya untuk diserahkan kepada Tuan muda Gaara.

Dan saya berharap bahwa kamu tidak akan bernasib buruk, Putri. Saya berharap kamu dapat bebas dan jauh dari takdir mengerikan. Saya akan selalu berharap bahwa kamu akan terus diberkati oleh Tuhan. "

Mendengar kalimat yang dituturkan Nenek Chiyo terhadapnya, Hinata merasa memiliki harapan.

"Terimakasih, Nek."

.

.

.

**Reviewer pribadi bersabda:**

**"Nggak aneh kok, cuma kurang—piip—"**

**Untuk itu saia nekat memposting walaupun filing berkata lain.**

**"Aneh, " cacinya.**

**Betewe eniwe baswe, saia sudah bilang mau promot ffn fate series milik teman saia dan here:**

**https/my.w.tt/gMNYSIVB1U**

**Judulnya White Lion Her king**

**Wattpad only***

**Cerita ttg Gilgamesh-sama beserta kucing besar betina putihnya**

**Unik dan menyenangkan menurutku**

**Jangan lupa berkunjung readers-tachi**

**_Owari_**


	5. Fifth

Douzo

.

.

.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU SARAPAN DENGAN SANTAI DAN MELUPAKAN TUGASMU, HA?!"

Gaara, selepas kepulangannya dari urusan—entah apapun itu—sukses memergoki Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Melihat bahwa ia bersama kepala pelayan dan borgol di tangan Hinata telah lepas, otak di balik tempurung marunnya menyusun puzzle. Langsung genap hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Mengerti apa yang masing-masing orang lakukan di pagi hari itu. Dan Hinata, tidak melaksanakan apa yang ia katakan. Amarahnya memuncak. Ia tak suka perintahnya disepelekan.

Para maid yang telah berhasil membersihkan seluruh rumah segera berkumpul di titik itu. Mereka kompak membentuk 3 shaf 5 banjar barisan rapi di belakang pimpinannya yang sedang berhadapan dengan tuan rumah. Sementara disamping nenek tua itu, berdiri gadis bersurai lavender. Tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya menanamkan sugesti agar tidak berisik atau bukan hanya teguran yang keluar, melainkan nyawa mereka.

"Maaf, Tuan Gaara. Saya yang memberi nona Hyuuga ini sarapan. Dia tidak memintanya. Saya yang bersalah di sini, Tuan. " Sang kepala pelayan menjawab pertanyaan—atau bentakan—Gaara dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya sebagai pemimpin. Otaknya mengerti bahwa orang yang dibelanya akan tetap bersalah di mata sang tuan rumah. Namun ia tetap meloloskan kalimat.

Hinata sendiri meneguk ludah. Tercekat. Bingung dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan akan berjalan sebegitu rumitnya. Ia tak mempunyai pembelaan untuk di katakan. Batinnya pasrah, kepalanya menunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan Gaara yang lagi-lagi, terlihat bengis.

"TATAP AKU HYUUGA! "

Hinata terperanjat. Pagi tadi, ia masih berani menatap iris jade berkilat itu namun, keberaniannya lenyap sekarang. Sama sekali tak bersisa. Ia berakhir tak dapat mengangkat kepala. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya hanya bisa memaku. Tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia mulai was-was dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda marun itu selanjutnya.

Sebuah langkah terdengar.

"KUBILANG, TATAP AKU!"

"Akkkhh"

Surai lavender terjambak, iris berkilat Gaara beradu dengan tatap penuh ketakutan Hinata. Sekat wajah antar keduanya setipis harapan Hinata untuk kabur. Tak kuasa menahan pandangan terhadap kilatan amarah manik di hadapannya, Hinata otomatis menutup mata. Tindakan impulsif yang gamblang. Membuat amarah Sabaku Gaara mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia menghempas gadis lavender.

Bruk.

Hinata, merasakan tubuhnya terjembab kasar. Beradu dengan kerasnya lantai marmer. Ia terpekik merasakan perih. Pundaknya terasa nyeri sehabis membentur lantai. Kakinya keseleo. Ia meringis. Maid di sekitarnya menahan nafas. Nenek Chiyo menutup mulut, mencegah sebuah pekikan lolos dari bibir tuanya.

Demi melihat perlakuan Gaara terhadap Hinta, sang pimpinan pelayan bersimpuh di hadapan tuan rumah, "Tuan Gaara, saya mohon ampun. Nona Hyuuga tidak bersalah. Saya yang memberinya sarapan sehingga ia melupakan tugasnya. Jatuhkan hukumannya kepada saya saja, Tuan, " kata nenek renta itu menahan gemetar suara. Umurnya sudah terlalu pendek untuk menerima serangan fisik. Bukannya tak mungkin kalau ia tidak dapat bertahan jika pemuda itu benar-benar mengalihkan amarahnya pada sang kepala pelayan. Nenek itu sadar dan ia tidak berniat menyesal.

Mendengar sebuah pembelaan dari Nenek Chiyo, Hinata secara ajaib mendapatkan keberanian. "TIDAAAK! " teriaknya terlampau keras. "Jangan sentuh dia, Sabaku! "

Gaara, yang semula memandang pelayan di bawahnya semenjak nenek itu memohon, kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada si gadis lemah. Dirinya kesal. Pemuda itu merasa di permainkan. Apa-apaan mereka berdua?

Untuk itulah, ia menendang wanita tua itu.

Duak

"NENEEEEK! " Hinata berteriak. Hatinya ngilu melihat sebuah tendangan melayang tepat mengenai perut sang kepala pelayan. Sabaku itu benar-benar tak berperasaan. Hinata, dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba memenuhi jiwa, menoleh kepada Gaara untuk men-deathglare pemuda marun, "Kubilang jangan menyentuhnya, Sabaku! "

Gaara membela diri, "tepat. aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku hanya menendangnya. Dan–" ia menghampiri Hinata. Mencengkeram kasar lengan gadis itu, kemudian dipaksanya lavender itu berdiri menghadap sekumpulan maid.

"Dengar, " Gaara bermaksud menasehati Nenek Chiyo, " kalau kau berniat mati demi gadis ini, tindakanmu hanya akan jadi sia-sia, pelayan. Mati atau tidaknya kau, aku akan tetap membenci gadis lemah ini. Dia tidak melaksanakan tugas adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jadi, aku akan tetap menghukumnya apapun kebenaran yang terjadi. Jangan melakukan tindakan sia-sia dan lekaslah pergi dari sini. sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran melihat gadis ini dengan keberaniannya menjadi sok pahlawan dihadapanmu. Kau mengerti?!"

Nenek Chiyo mengerti, kalimat yang terucap dari bibir tuan mudanya terbesit makna tidak ingin dibantah. Dirinya bimbang. Memutuskan menoleh pada gadis yang dilindunginya, si gadis memasang tampang tak jauh dari perintah sang tuang rumah. Sama-sama menyuruhnya lekas pergi. Ia berpikir sejenak.

Mungkin benar kalimat tuan mudanya bahwa mengorbankan dirinya demi sang gadis hanyalah kesia-siaan. Mungkin benar bahwa ia harus berhenti melindungi sang mantan Putri Hyuuga. Mungkin benar bahwa gadis itu tidaklah selemah dugaannya. Mungkin benar bahwa gadis itu dapat bertahan sendiri, begitulah yang dapat nenek itu tangkap dari pandangan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Kemudian, dengan keengganan yang teramat sangat, ia beserta para bawahannya angkat kaki dari rumah tersebut. Meninggalkan Gaara bersama tawanannya.

Gaara lega sekarang, tidak ada yang menghalanginya lagi. Ia kembali menjambak surai lavender. Memastikan kalimatnya sampai dengan baik kepada gadis lemah itu.

"Jadi, betina, jika kau berani tidak menghiraukan perintahku lagi, jangan harap kau akan hidup tenang di sini. " Sabaku Gaara menguatkan tarikannya pada rambut panjang Hinata, Hinata terpekik, ia kesakitan, " kau mengerti?! "

Tidak ada jawaban, gadis itu sibuk meringis. Gaara, dengan kesabaran yang tipis, kembali menarik rambut dalam genggaman. "KAU MENGERTI?! "

Gadis itu lagi-lagi terperanjat lalu, secara impulsif berkata, "i-iya. "

Bungsu keluarga Sabaku akhirnya melepaskan genggaman pada rambut panjang Hinata dan berlalu begitu saja.

Manik lavender mengikuti surai marun. Pemuda itu memasuki kamar. Hinata lelah dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya. Ia terduduk di lantai marmer. Pikirannya mengembara. Mungkin, selama ia tetap berada di rumah ini, Gaara akan tetap membenci dan terus menyalahkannya.

Dirinya memang berstatus sebagai tawanan dalam keluarga ini. Namun pandangan Gaara terhadapnya tidak sebatas itu. Pemuda itu terang-terangan tidak menyukainya. Dan Hinata tak tau mengapa.

Perihal bahwa dirinya lemah, justru malah menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi Sabaku. Keluarga itu malah mudah menangkapnya bukan? Jadi, ketidaksukaan yang Hinata tangkap dari pandangan Gaara bukan karena dirinya lemah. Hinata tak tau apa tapi, ia kira, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih dalam.

Sesuatu yang berhasil menyentuh sisi manusiawi seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Ya, sisi manusiawi Gaara. Tak ada salahnya mempercayai hal itu sekalipun dalam pandangan orang-orang, pemuda itu bukanlah manusia. Monster.

Monster yang muncul karena begitulah orang lain menginginkannya.

Lihat saja tato di dahi pemuda itu, ai. Cinta. Bukankah kata itu terlalu sakral bagi mahkluk yang digadangkan sebagai monster seperti Gaara? Bukan hal tersebut terlalu ganjil jika ada pada pemuda bengis itu? Bukankah ia juga manusia yang masih memiliki hati? Hanya saja, tempat itu terlalu jauh untuk di sentuh. Membuat mereka mengira pemuda itu telah kehilangan kemanusiaannya.

"Ah, kenapa juga kasian padanya," Hinata bergumam. Ia tidak menyangka akan merasa simpati terhadap pemuda yang baru saja menghempasnya hingga remuk seluruh badannya.

Tapi sejujurnya, gadis itu mulai bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, siapa yang paling menderita di sini?

.

.

.

**_Ngefeel_ gk si? **

**_Owari_**


	6. Sixth

Douzo

.

.

.

Tebakannya benar, tidak melenceng sedikitpun. Baru 3 hari bernaung di kediaman pemuda dengan tato ai di dahinya, Hinata telah mendapat luka fisik yang sama buruknya saat ia masih menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Pemuda itu tidak segan-segan seperti yang pernah ia katakan.

Entah kenapa, bungsu Sabaku itu selalu saja mempunyai alasan untuk memukul atau menendangnya. Hinata tak pernah melanggar aturan yang pemuda itu buat pada hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, peraturan baru selalu muncul, bersamaan dengan hukuman yang Hinata dapat. Membuat gadis itu mendapat memar baru di atas memar yang kemarin. Yang tentunya, belum sempat sembuh.

Sore hari setelah insiden dirinya dipukul di hadapan Nenek Chiyo beserta para bawahannya, Hinata membersihkan diri di kamar mandi belakang seperti aturan. Ia menggosok seluruh tubuhnya sampai tak tersisa satupun kotoran. Sabun yang ia gunakan mengandung harum yang menyegarkan. Dengan sebuah piyama yang telah disediakan para maid, gadis itu sempurna bersih—lagi-lagi—seperti aturan.

Selesai dengan kebersihan diri, Hinata berniat membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Ia memeriksa bahan di kulkas dan menyimpulkan akan membuat apa. Memulai dengan memasak air, tangannya cekatan memotong sayuran.

Gadis itu tenggelam dalam ritme memasak, sekalipun dengan ekspresi datar. Membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran sesosok pemuda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuuga?" kali ini bukan bentakan, hanya sebuah kalimat dengan penekanan. Dan tidak mengharapkan jawaban, karena sang pemuda segera menghempas Hinata yang masih terkejut, ke samping. Gadis itu kini beradu dengan westafel. Beruntung tidak terlalu keras, sehingga kepalanya masih terselamatkan.

"Jangan bilang kau memasak untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Untuk penghuni rumah."

"Aku dan dirimu? Siapa juga yang mau memakan masakanmu? Pergi! Aku bisa memasak sendiri. Dan kau, tidak boleh makan selain pada siang hari. Lekas menuju kamar dan jangan buat suara apapun."

Itu adalah hempasan serta ceramah kedua yang Hinata alami ketika kedatangannya belum genap 24 jam di rumah tersebut. Di lain waktu, Gaara marah besar dengan apa yang Hinata buat pada makan siang.

"TIGA BUAH ONIGIRI TUNA?! KAU PIKIR DIRIMU PUTRI DISINI?! BESOK-BESOK KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI, KEPALAMU YANG AKAN KUJADIKAN ONIGIRI, HYUUGA! "

Tidakkah pemuda itu berlebihan?

Dan yang lebih terbaru adalah siang tadi, ketika Hinata memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk bersih-bersih. Gaara, dengan amarah meledak-ledak mencengkeram leher Hinata. Memandang penuh kebengisan dan suara penuh penekanan, "jangan berani-berani mendekati ruangan ini! Kecuali kau benar-benar ingin mati!"

Kalimat singkat dengan perlakuan lebih kejam dari biasanya. Bukan hanya di cekik sampai Hinata batuk-batuk, gadis itu juga sukses terlempar hingga menabrak tembok ruang tengah. Nafasnya hampir habis, kepalanya pening, dan lehernya sedikit lecet oleh kuku tajam Gaara. Hinata hanya pasrah. Demi bisa bertahan di atas dunia yang kejam.

Tunggu, ia bertahan demi apa? Kebutaan?

Terlalu ikhlas menjalani takdir, membuatnya melupakan kenyataan bahwa waktu sedang menuntunnya menuju kematian. Ia sekarang jadi teringat Sai.

Baik-baik saja kah, Sai?

Redup netranya bersamaan dengan cahaya bulan yang terhalau awan gelap. Mereka sepertinya mengerti dengan keadaan gadis lavender yang sibuk menatap langit tanpa bintang. Hinata menumpu berat badannya pada lengan yang terletak pada bingkai jendela—atau apapun namanya. Benda itu lebih tepat di sebut tembok berlubang karena tidak ada sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tertutup.

Sebenarnya, ruangan itu terletak di kamar Gaara, di depan toilet. Jadi, Hinata pikir, pemuda itu tak memiliki alasan memukulnya. Ataupun jika memang sebuah kesalahan berada di sana, ia akan menerima apapun yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Tubuhnya terlanjur terbiasa menerima luka.

Sebuah langkah tertangkap telinga. Gaara telah pulang. Hinata tidak bergeming.

Duk.

Suara sesuatu beradu dengan pintu. Kepala marun penyebabnya. Gaara masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan dalam keadaan, err ... Hinata ragu,

Mabuk?

Pemuda itu meneruskan langkah sempoyongan. Hinata sedang berpikir untuk membantu sang Sabaku atau tidak. Salah-salah, malah dirinya nanti yang 'perlu dibantu'.

Dan tangannya terulur secara impulsif saat pemuda itu benar-benar hilang keseimbangan. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gaara akan marah atau tidak?

Sebuah pelukan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Separah itukah Gaara mabuk?

Pundak Hinata terasa berat. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher gadis lavender. Bergumam.

"Terimakasih. "

Tidak disangka. Sosok kejam yang selama ini menyiksanya mengucapkan terimakasih. Pada Hinata. Pada sang Hyuuga lemah. Momen langka yang tidak mungkin di dapat kecuali di saat marun itu sedang mabuk seperti sekarang.

Namun Hinata tak merasakan apapun kecuali berat badan pemuda yang di topangnya.

"Katakan itu jika kau tau siapa aku, Tuan Sabaku. Sekarang, jadilah anak baik dan jalan menuju tempat tidur! Tubuhmu berat sekali."

Hinata berbalik, membelakangi letak pintu dan bersiap menyeret si bungsu Sabaku, sebelum sebuah kalimat keluar dari pemuda setengah sadar itu.

"Aku tau kau Hyuuga."

Bagaimana–

"Hyuuga yang berhasil kabur dari takdir menyedihkan di dalam keluarganya sendiri. Hyuuga yang kemudian terkenal sebagai model setelah kehidupan gelapnya sebagai senjata berakhir. Hyuuga yang berteman dengan Haruno. Hyuuga yang dilindungi Shimura bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dan Hyuuga yang sama dengan yang menopangku sekarang. Katakan, Hyuuga, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku terjatuh?"

Suara parau pemuda itu mengindikasikan kesedihan yang mendalam. Hinata merasakan kesepian merayap dari diri pemuda itu menuju hatinya. Sesakit itu, kah?

"Kau sedang mabuk, Sabaku. Lebih baik segera tidur dan jangan pedulikan aku. Aku tidak mau mendapat amarahmu ketika kau sadar bahwa aku telah menyentuh tubuhmu." Hinata menyinggung pernyataan yang di deklarasikan pemuda marun tempo hari. Bahwa ia muak melihat wajah seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah.

"Benar, sekejam itulah diriku." kekehan kecil tanpa gairah.

Dan Hinata tidak berniat menyangkal, "mungkin."

Gadis itu berlanjut menyeret sang pemuda hingga sampai pada tujuan. Dibaringkannya tubuh pria itu di atas kasur. Melonggarkan dasi, melepas satu kancing atas, dan menanggalkan sepatu. Sekarang, Hinata sempurna menjelma menjadi gadis baik. Seakan Sabaku Gaara tak pernah membentaknya. Tak sekalipun menghempas tubuhnya.

Jam digital menunjukan pukul 11.30. Ia juga harus tidur. Besok, Hinata harus menghabiskan hari dengan membersihkan halaman depan serta mengurus tanaman. Seperti yang pemuda itu jadwalkan tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.13. Hinata terbagun oleh teriakan Sabaku Gaara. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu mengigau.

"Hey, tenanglah, kau hanya bermimpi."

Entah dapat ide dari mana, Hinata menghampiri pemuda itu. Memegang lembut pundaknya demi memberi sugesti agar pemuda itu tenang. Pikirannya tidak memperkirakan akan terjadi hempasan tubuh lagi. Gadis itu murni bertindak mengikuti perasaan.

"Hey, tak apa, "

Satu tangannya menggenggam telapak Gaara yang masih berteriak. Mencoba membangun energi positif di alam bawah sadar pemuda marun dan berhasil. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan mendekapnya erat.

Tentu saja Hinata terkejut. Tak ada niatan membalas dekapan itu. Ia masih takut akan fakta bahwa Gaara memeluknya karena syok. Dan setelah sadar, dirinya akan di hempas.

"Tetap disini, Hyuuga." Hinata pusing seribu keliling memikirkan maksud dari Sabaku Gaara. "Tetap temani aku."

.

.

.

**_Owari_**


	7. Seventh

Douzo

.

.

.

_"Hey, apa isu itu benar? kalau tuan Gaara adalah anak hasil percobaan tuan Rei?"_

_"Begitulah kata mereka."_

_"Jadi dia bukan anak kandung?"_

_"Dia anak kandung. Satu-satunya yang semenjak bayi, mengalami percobaan."_

_"Mengerikan sekali."_

_Gaara berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua bawahan ayahnya. Mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya, membuat bocah itu termenung. Ekspresi anak laki-laki 6 tahun itu tak berubah. Fakta bahwa kedua pemuda di ujung mata sedang menggunjingnya secara terang-terangan bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Selama ini, sudah terlalu banyak yang menggosipinya tepat di hadapan. Seakan-akan Gaara buta, tuli, dan tak dapat merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Seakan dirinya sebuah robot yang dengan entengnya, dapat di olok-olok di hadapan._

_Ia manusia. Hanya bocah berumur enam tahun yang belum mengerti arti dari kehidupan. Belum saatnya berpikir mengenai sulitnya bertahan hidup. Ia hanya ingin dimengerti. Ia hanya ingin memiliki teman. Sesulit itukah?_

_*_

_"Hey, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Anak itu yang telah membunuh kakakku!"_

_"Benarkah? Dia monsternya?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Hush! Jangan dekati kami monster! Pergi sana!"_

_Lagi._

_Kali ini segorombolan anak seusianya yang sibuk bermain bola. Kepalanya tertunduk, melihat sebuah benda bulat di depan kaki. Tangan kiri penuh oleh Teddy Bear coklat, tetap menangkup bola bersama tangan kanan. Hendak menyerahkan kepada yang punya, akan tetapi sebuah cacian disertai dengan lemparan batu yang ia dapatkan._

_*_

_"Kenapa kita harus makan, Yashamaru?"_

_"Mungkin agar kita dapat merasakan makanan yang enak, Tuan Gaara." garis bibir melengkung. Mata menyabit. Gaara lega, setidaknya masih ada Yashamaru disisinya._

_"Oh ... " Sebuah senyum dan semburat merah ikut meramaikan wajah lugu Gaara, "hmm ... Makanan buatan Yashamaru memang enak."_

_Mata panda ikut menyabit, tangan kembali sibuk menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulut._

_*_

_Bermain pasir sendirian. Bukannya hal yang terlalu menyedihkan bila pria itu datang dengan senyuman yang biasa, dan menunjukkan sebungkus makanan._

_"Bekal?" kepala dimiringkan. Imut._

_"Hm"_

_Senyuman tebit di wajah polos. Ya, Yashamaru selalu ada untuknya._

_*_

_"Yashamaru, aku terluka disini." Garaa memegang dada._

_Yashamaru menanggapi pengaduan keponakannya dengan mengiris jarinya sendiri. Darah mengalir melalui luka di jari, Gaara menatap penuh tanya._

_"Luka fisik pasti akan berdarah dan mungkin terlihat menyakitkan, tapi seiring waktu itu akan sembuh dengan sendiri. Dan jika kau menggunakan obat-obatan itu akan lebih cepat sembuh. Tapi masalahnya itu luka dalam hatimu, tidak mudah untuk disembuhkan..."_

_"Luka hati...?"_

_"Itu sedikit berbeda dari luka fisik, kau tak dapat menggunakan obat obatan ataupun yang lain. Dan kadang-kadang itu tidak pernah sembuh, hanya ada satu obat untuk luka hati, dan itu agak sulit untuk didapatkan. Kau hanya bisa menerimanya dari orang lain..."_

_"Apa itu...?"_

_"Kasih sayang..."_

_Gaara tidak mengerti, "kasih sayang...?"_

_"Ya.."_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya...?"_

_"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Tuan Gaara..."_

_"Ibu?"_

_"Aku percaya ibumu, Karura sangat menyayangimu, sebenarnya Shukaku adalah hantu yang akan terus menyerang. Tapi yang membuat gen selalu melindungimu... Adalah kasih sayang ibumu...Aku percaya, kasih sayang Ibumu akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu. Kakakku bahkan dalam akhir hayatnya ingin melindungimu Tuan Gaara."_

_*_

_Gaara kecil duduk memandang bulan di atas menara, sebelum kedatangan sosok misterius berpakaian serba hitam yang coba menembaknya. Tentu tidak mempan. Sementara Gaara, yang menguasai monster Shukaku di dalam tubuh, dengan mudah menusuk jantung penyerang. Membuatnya sekarat. Topeng ia singkirkan._

_"Yashamaru ... ?" Gaara tercekat, "mengapa?"_

_Pemuda bersurai pirang terbatuk kecil, "aku hanya ingin membunuhmu."_

_"Tidak mungkin"_

_"Kau sudah tidak berguna, Tuan Gaara, kau produk gagal."_

_"AAAAAAA." Air mata mengalir, untuk pemuda di hadapannya, kah? Tangisan Gaara?_

_Pemuda dengan luka menganga itu mengulum senyum, " maaf, Tuan Gaara," nafas sang pemuda mulai memburu. Namun ia coba meneruskan kalimat, "tapi ... Kakakku tak menamaimu karena kasih sayang, mengapa dia menamaimu dengan nama itu, karena dia berharap kau tetap hidup. Untuk memberitahu dunia bahwa kebencian dan kutukannya tetap ada. Juga untuk mengingat selama kau hidup, KAU TAK DIKASIHI...!"_

_**GROOOOAAARRR**_

.

.

.

Gara terengah. Dirasakannya pernafasan yang berat. Tidak tau mengapa, tapi sebuah tubuh dalam pelukan. Gaara sadar betul, bahwa hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang bersamanya di dalam ruangan itu. Dan lagi, ia tidak mengerti, mengapa memeluk gadis itu terasa nyaman? Begitu menenangkan.

"Tetap disini, Hyuuga." Sebuah kalimat yang semena-mena keluar dari mulutnya dibiarkan berlanjut, "tetap temani aku."

Untuk kemudian, ia merasakan tangan yang membelai punggung, membuatnya tidak takut menutup mata kembali.

.

.

.

"AKU BILANG RAPIKAN ITU HYUUGA! KENAPA KAU MEMOTONGNYA?!"

"BAGAIMANA TANAMAN INI RAPI TANPA DI POTONG SABAKU?!"

"POTONG SAJA DAN JANGAN MENYESALI PERPISAHAN NYAWA DENGAN TUBUHMU!"

Hinata hanya bisa menggeram, mengantar kepergian Aston Martin One-77 yang di telan gerbang. Pemuda di dalam mobil itu sempurna hilang dari sekitar Hinata. Hanya saja, kesan yang di tinggalkan olehnya amat menjengkelkan.

Rapikan tanaman namun jangan di potong.

Sungguh, gadis Hyuuga itu tak salah terka. Sabaku Gaara memang sudah tidak waras.

Menghela nafas sejenak, ia meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sedang di tekuninya. Tuan rumah bilang tidak boleh di potong, maka biarlah tanaman itu seperti semula. Tidak berkurang dan tak bertambah rapi. Masa bodoh bila Gaara marah di kemudian waktu. Perintahnya terlalu sulit dijalankan. Dan Hinata, memilih membersihkan Halaman belakang yang sama mengkilatnya dengan rumah bagian dalam. Alhasil, gadis itu menyapu ketiadaan. Sembari berpikir dengan apa yang terjadi malam tadi.

Hinata benar-benar tidak memahami jalan pikiran kepala marun Sabaku Gaara. Setelah apa yang di pintanya beberapa jam yang lalu, tidakkah semestinya pemuda itu memperlakukannya sedikit lebih halus? Dengan memperbolehkannya sarapan dan mencabut tugasnya, misal?

Namun, pagi yang dijumpainya tetaplah pagi yang sama dengan kemarin. Pukul tujuh ia bangun dan mandi, menunggu Sabaku selesai sarapan, lalu mendengarkan arahan tugas yang akan dilakukannya seharian. Sama sekali tak mengindikasikan perbedaan atmosfer yang sempat terjadi. Memang benar bahwa tuan rumah itu sedang mabuk waktu itu. Tak sepenuhnya sadar. Bertindak dan berbicara berdasarkan insting. Ya, memang begitu.

Suara bel rumah menggema.

Hinata heran, memangnya rumah pribadi yang terisolasi dapat dikunjungi tamu? Dan ia bingung harus membukanya atau tidak.

_Cklek_

Pilihan yang dibuat dengan segera.

"Maaf, Tuan Sabaku sedang keluar."

Pemuda dengan kacamata bulat tersenyum, "tak apa, aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Dan Hinata kembali merasakan gelap pandangan oleh sebab sebuah jarum suntik yang memaksa menembus kulit. Efek dari obat itu terlampau cepat. Namun ia masih dapat memperhatikan dua pria perkasa yang segera menahannya sebelum jatuh. Membawanya menuju limosin hitam.

"Ke markas utama, Tuan Kabuto?"

"Ke markas utama."

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Gomen, kilap buat pendek betul:)**

**Padahal klean sudah berbaek hati berkomen ria mendukung saia di kolom yg tersediya [huhu ... saia terhura:')]**

**Emang awalnya mau langsung romens si. Terus saia pikir, saia terlalu banyak kasih 'lubang' dalam cerita, jadi saia buat penutupnya satu. MASALALUBABANGGAARA.**

**Oke, gk penting. Selain itu saia juga salah nyebutin nama bapak Gaara di part sebelumnya ya? Yg harusnya Rasa malah jadi Rei.**

**Yaah tp saia males revisi jd biarin aja ya :) maklumi saja, lupa ingatan wkwk v:**

**Ah dah lah, kata emak, kagak boleh panjang-panjang kalo bikin notes. Kesian yang nyempetin baca, bisa sakit mata.**

**Jadi saia langsung pamit sadja. Map klo gk memuaskan.**

**Apa daya ide sudah Mentok :')**

**Tp kan apdetnya gk lama-lama amat, kan ya? (Emangsapaygnungguapdetanlutong)**

**Ya pokoknya gitu deh ya hahav:**

**Salam.**

**_Owari_**


	8. Eighth

Douzo

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka membawa Hyuuga Hinata?!"

"Dua hari yang lalu Dokter Kabuto pulang dari Kanada, Tuan. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih awal dari dugaan."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap gadis itu?! BAWA HYUUGA HINATA KEMARI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tut.

Panggilan terputus, Sabaku Gaara melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Pemuda itu menjambak surai marunnya, berteriak keras-keras demi meluapkan amarah yang tak beralasan. Yang menghilang hanyalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata lemah, bukan? Mengapa ia begitu frustasi?

**_BRAAAK_**

Meja kerja sukses menjadi sasaran tinju. Dokumen yang berada di atasnya sedikit berpindah tempat, selebihnya tak ada yang berubah. Menyisakan Gaara yang terduduk bersandar tembok, tepat menghadap tempat tidur king sizenya.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak dirinya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di rumah. Ia tak menduga akan menghabiskan waktu selama itu demi mengurus sekelompok 'serangga' di luar kota. Lantas, pulang-pulang, gadis yang selama ini tak lepas dari pengawasannya telah hilang. Untuk alasan tertentu ia marah, kesal, dan sedikit merasa khawatir. Kabuto sialan itu seharusnya pulang empat hari lagi! Hyuuga Hinata tak seharusnya lari dari tempatnya! Gadis itu seharusnya sedang meringkuk kedinginan di pojok kamar dekat pintu!

Gaara kembali berteriak, meninju lantai, "KENAPA MEREKA LAMA SEKALI?!" pemuda itu memutuskan kembali meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di depan pintu toilet. Tidak berguna, benda itu sama sekali tak berbentuk. Gaara kembali membantingnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan penuh amarah menuju meja kerja sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi secara kasar. Telapak kanan berhasil menyentuh benda yang di carinya. Telepon rumah.

Tut.

"SEDANG APA KAU?! SEGERA BAWA HYUUGA HINATA KEMARI SEBELUM KESABARANKU HABIS DAN MELEPASKAN SHUKAKU UNTUK MEMBUNUH KALIAN!"

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Hyuuga Hinata, Tuan Gaara." Suara takut-takut keluar dari benda putih pada genggaman Gaara, sebelum sang empunya menjejalkan benda itu secara kasar ke tempat semula. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Diraihnya kunci mobil di atas ranjang. Tanpa menghiraukan penampilan, pemuda itu memutuskan menyusul bawahan yang di utusnya untuk membawa sang mantan Putri Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Aston Martin silver melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni perbukitan. Menukik, membelok, kemudian tancap gas lagi. Kecepatannya sama sekali mengindikasikan bahwa sang pengemudi sedang terburu-buru. Sabaku Gaara yang berada di dalamnya memang tak henti mengumpat seraya memukul kemudi selama perjalanan. Setidaknya, sebelum dua Jeep yang melaju menuju arahnya membuat rem di injak tanpa permisi. Dengan cara yang sama semrawutnya, Sabaku Gaara meninggalkan mobil, menghampiri Jeep terdepan yang sudah barang berhenti oleh karena tidak ingin menabrak mobil di hadapan.

Pintu belakang tidak terkunci, tanpa basa-basi, Gaara menariknya kasar dan menghasilkan jawaban memuaskan, seorang gadis bersurai lavender dengan pakaian rumah sakit serta perban yang menutupi mata, terduduk anggun. Tangan disilangkan di atas paha, kepala lurus menghadap ke depan, raut yang ditunjukkan dari lengkung bibirnya nampak suram, sama sekali bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang terakhir kali dilihat Gaara. Hinata yang sekarang nampak seperti ... Boneka hidup. Hati Gaara tersayat melihatnya. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Mengapa segalanya begitu menyulitkanmu?" parau suara pemuda itu mengirim sinyal penuh simpati. Dalam dekapan hangat sang pemuda marun, Hinata berwajah sendu.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali setelah kebersamaan mereka dalam empat hari, Hinata akhirnya mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sabaku Gaara. Selepas menjemput sang gadis lavender dari mobil para bawahannya, Gaara membiarkan salah seorang dari mereka mengemudikan mobilnya, mengantar tuan muda bersama tawanannya di jok belakang demi sampai ke ujung bukit, ke rumah pribadi yang berdiri terpencil di sana tepatnya.

Sesekali, sopir sementara itu melirik pantulan bayangan tuan mudanya bersama gadis tawanan keluarga melalui cermin kecil di atas kepala. Sang pemuda bersurai marun yang sejatinya di panggil monster, kini tengah membiarkan seorang gadis buta tertidur bersandar di bahunya. Sementara tangan kiri pemuda itu protektif meraih pundak sang gadis, membelainya seolah-olah berusaha memberi ketenangan. Atau jangan-jangan, memang begitu niatan.

Mobil silver melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, mengantarkan penumpangnya sampai tujuan sepuluh menit kemudian. Sabaku Gaara hati-hati menggendong gadis lavender ala _brydal style_. Bawahan yang berjasa mengantar segera pamit undur diri, menghampiri dua Jeep yang Setia mengikuti tuan mudanya pulang. Untuk kemudian pergi dari kediaman. Sekarang, Sabaku Gaara sempurna berdua saja dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Pintu depan dan pintu-pintu lainnya ditinggalkan tanpa terkunci. Dengan segala kemudahan yanga ada, Gaara berhasil mencapai kamar tidurnya. Membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjang, kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh gadis lavender. Gaara keluar, memastikan seluruh akses masuk rumah terkunci dan memutuskan tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Pikirnya melayang mempertanyakan apa yang di rasakan gadis itu.

Pertama kali Gaara melihatnya setelah dua hari yang lalu mereka sempat beradu argumen, gadis itu telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Gesturnya menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu telah kehilangan semangat hidup. Rautnya menyatakan bahwa ia memutuskan untuk pasrah, menyerah pada takdir. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak di ketahuinya, Gaara benci itu. Gaara benci ketika gadis itu menjadi lebih lemah dari seluruh cacian yang terlayang kepadanya.

Demi apapun, Hyuuga Hinata sungguh gadis yang kuat. Ia mempunyai keberanian untuk kabur dari penjaranya. Ia memiliki teman yang siap berkorban nyawa untuknya, dan ia tak menyerah mencoba kabur walaupun sudah mengetahui bahwa usahanya mungkin akan sia-sia. Tapi gadis itu tetap melakukannya. Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah berputus asa. Setidaknya, sebelum kedua matanya hilang.

Sekarang Gaara mengerti, mengapa ia begitu membenci sang mantan Putri Hyuuga. Gaara hanya iri dengan keberanian gadis itu melawan takdir buruknya. Iri dengan segala pencapaiannya. Kehidupannya yang tenang, teman, kedamaian, dan yang terpenting, gadis itu tak lagi berada di bawah bayang-bayang pertarungan dunia bawah. Hyuuga Hinata resmi bebas. Dan Sabaku Gaara ingin seperti gadis itu. Gaara sungguh ingin terlepas dari segala beban yang di deritanya. Segala dendam dan kebencian terhadap keluarganya sendiri yang selalu ia genggam. Untuk sekali saja pemuda itu ingin melepaskannya. Membiarkan semua emosi negatif itu luruh. Namun ia tak mampu. Dan Hyuuga Hinata mungkin jawaban yang tepat untuk segala kelemahannya.

Jadi, semenjak saat dimana gadis itu mengusap punggung Gaara, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menerima kehadiran sang gadis lavender dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga, kemana kau?!"

Pagi yang baru telah datang, matahari pun baru hendak keluar dari peraduan dan pemuda dengan tato ai itu sudah sibuk membuka satu persatu ruangan di dalam rumahnya. Mencari sosok gadis lavender yang sepagi itu telah hilang dari tempatnya semula. Gaara mendadak khawatir.

"Hyuuga?!" kembali ia berteriak. Membuka kamar mandi belakang, kosong. Kakinya membawa melintasi ruang tengah lantas menuju kamarnya yang sudah barang tentu kosong. Ia membuka kamar mandi, dan kosong. Memang seharusnya dia tidak boleh di sana. Gaara menggeram, Hinata hanya buta, bukannya bisu. Ia teringat ruangan yang belum di bukanya. Ruangan di mana mereka pertama akrab.

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata yang sedang bertopang lengan pada bingkai tembok menoleh. Tentu perbuatan yang sia-sia karena toh, tidak ada yang bisa dilihatnya. Tapi suara itu jelas milik Gaara. "Ya?"

Gaara masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku mencarimu."

"Apa aku harus bersih-bersih sekarang?"

"Tidak." Gaara mendekat, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersenyum samar, "aku ragu."

Bungsu keluarga Sabaku menghela nafas, "Hyuuga, maafkan aku."

Hinata kembali tersenyum samar. Di sisa umurnya yang tinggal beberapa hari, Sabaku Gaara bisa berendah hati meminta maaf juga. Ia tersenyum miris, "ya, tak apa" terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan niat bertanya, "lantas, kapan kalian membawaku kembali ke rumah?" _sebagai mayat_. Pertanyaan yang dilanjutkan dalam hati.

Gaara mengerti. Hinata amat menyerah akan nasibnya. Dan hal itu membuat Gaara muak. Pemuda itu mencengkeram lengan Hinata yang masih berbalut pakaian rumah sakit. "Dengar, Hyuuga, permintaan maafku yang tadi hanya karena aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf. Aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin melindungimu dari Sabaku Rei. Aku tidak mau kau mati begitu saja. Aku ingin berteman denganmu, dan yang perlu kau tau, aku sama sekali tidak punya urusan untuk melenyapkanmu. Tugasku hanya untuk menyediakan tempat bagimu, dan tugas itu seharusnya sudah selesai. Namun aku memutuskan untuk merebutmu darinya karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Hyuuga. Aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Percayalah padaku."

Keyakinan yang coba ditanamkan Gaara terhadap Hinata tidak berjalan sebaik dugaannya. Hinata malah menunduk. Mengepal tangan kuat-kuat. Lantas menyentak genggaman telapak Gaara di lengannya. Air mata terlihat merembes membasahi perban yang melilit kepala. Hinata sungguh muak. "Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah pahlawanku Sabaku." kalimatnya penuh penekanan. Giginya bergemeletuk. "Sejak awal, tujuan kalian memang itu. Memperdaya dan memanfaatkanku demi tujuan kalian menyulut amarah Hyuuga dengan mengirimkan kepala tanpa mataku. aku sudah tau semuanya dan JANGAN LAGI KAU BERLAKU SOK BAIK PADAKU! PERLAKUKAN SAJA AKU SEPERTI BIASANYA! ITU JAUH LEBIH BAIK DIBANDING BERSIKAP SOK PAHLAWAN MENJELANG KEMATIANKU. AKU AKAN JAUH LEBIH TENANG JIKA MATI DENGAN KEJUJURAN DARI PADA DI TUSUK DARI BELAKANG!"

Hinata menumpahkan seluruh amarah yang di pendamnya di hadapan Sabaku Gaara yang hanya bisa mengerutkan alis, sedih. Hinata sama sekali tak mempercayainya. Air mata gadis itu mulai mengoyak perban tipisnya. Gaara bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan sang gadis lavender. "Hyuu-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENYURUHKU MERAPIHKAN TANAMANMU ATAU APALAH ITU, DARI PADA MEMINTA MAAF. AKU AKAN MATI LEBIH TENANG DENGAN BEGITU KETIMBANG BERHARAP BAHWA KAU AKAN MENYELAMATKANKU GAARA!"

Gaara seketika terdiam. Menyaksikan Hinata yang berjongkok di lantai. Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut. Menangis sejadinya. Apa Hinata baru saja membuat pengakuan bahwa gadis itu berharap akan di selamatkan olehnya?

Pemuda itu memutuskan mengikuti insting. Mengusap surai lavender Hinata, berusaha membangun keyakinan lagi. "Aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinata."

.

.

.

**Waaahhhhh! Gk puas, gk puas, gk puaaaas! ,**

**Demo, aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum sesuatu terjadi :'**

**_Owari_**


	9. Ninth

Douzo

.

.

.

Hinata merasakan ketulusan melalui sentuhan yang Gaara berikan di atas kepalanya. Namun, gadis itu masih ragu jika harus mempercayai pemuda Sabaku di hadapannya. Hatinya masih belum siap menerima perlakuan itu. Tak ingin menanam harapan kepada Sabaku Gaara agar tidak kecewa di kemudian hari adalah motto yang dipegangnya saat ini. Oleh karena itu, sang mantan Putri Hyuuga mengusir Gaara secara baik-baik dan dengan berat hati. Dirinya butuh kesendirian demi mendapatkan Ilham atas apa yang akan ia pilih. Berserah pada takdir atau menerima uluran tangan pemuda marun itu untuk mengeluarkannya dari lubang buaya.

"Pergi, Sabaku. Biarkan aku sendiri di sini, jika boleh."

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu terluncur dari bibirnya, Hinata merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya telah hilang. Gadis itu menangis lagi setelahnya. Tidak bermaksud berlebihan, ia hanya sedih saja dengan segala yang telah dilaluinya. Mulai dari hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil penculiknya yang saat itu sedang bertarung bersama bawahan Hyuuga di jalanan hutan yang sepi. Dan itulah langkah awalnya menjejaki dunia normal. Namun untuknya yang baru mengalami transisi dari dunia gelap ke dunia normal, tentu tidak semudah itu untuk bertahan hidup.

Hinata harus menempuh perjalanan panjang menyibak hutan yang penuh hewan buas sebelum sampai ke kota lain. Di hutan, dirinya bergantung pada buah-buahan untuk makan, atau jika beruntung, ia mengambil sisa daging dari santapan hewan buas yang kebetulan tersisa. Setiap malam dihabiskannya dengan tidur kedinginan di bawah cerukan pohon besar atau di gua-gua. Tidak ada selimut apalagi ranjang. Tidak ada kehangatan dan ia coba agar tidak mengeluh. Memepercayai takdir kehidupan masa depannya yang akan bersinar cerah. Nyatanya, sugesti tersebut berhasil membuatnya tidur tenang. Walaupun tidak nyenyak.

Satu Minggu berjalan, Hinata menemukan cahaya besar di ujung hutan yang remang-remang. Itu adalah desa. Ia amat bersemangat untuk segera keluar. Namun malang tak dapat di cegah, sebuah ular dengan bisa mematikan menggigit kakinya tanpa permisi. Otomatis, Hinata terseok menuju jalan pinggir hutan. Dirinya berusaha meminta pertolongan. Sebuah mobil melintas tak lama kemudian. Pemiliknya merupakan sebuah keluarga yang nampak harmonis dengan seorang anak tunggal. Amat menyenangkan. Mereka berhasil mengobati kaki Hinata kecil di kota dekat desa tersebut. Mereka prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata dan berniat menolongnya sekali lagi. Hinata menolak dengan alasan bahwa orang tuanya menunggu di desa. Kemudian, Hinata hidup selama beberapa masa di desa tersebut dengan menjadi pelayan keluarga pak kepala desa.

Hinata pergi ke kota yang lebih besar ketika uang yang dikumpulkannya dari hasil jerih payah melayani keluarga kepala desa telah cukup. Selain karena berniat menjauh dari Hyuuga, dirinya juga berniat mencoba peluang hidup di kota yang memungkinkan untuk membangun usaha apa saja. Namun angan hanyalah angan. Ketika sampai di kota, uang tabungan yang ia kumpulkan susah payah lenyap dicuri seseorang di kereta. Hinata tak menyadarinya dan hanya bisa mencoba lapang menerima kemalangan. Ia tetap bersyukur ketika seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik cafe kecil mengijinkannya bekerja sebagai _Office Girl. _

Selama dua tahun ia menekuni profesi tersebut sampai ketika suatu saat, seseorang menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai model. Keajaiban yang Hinata idam-idamkan akhirnya datang. Dengan suka cita, gadis itu mulai meniti karir sebagai seorang model. Namun lagi-lagi jalannya tak semulus bayangan. Selama menjadi _public figur_, orang-orang lebih banyak membenci Hinata dari pada menyukainya. Mereka hanya iri dengan sosok Hinata yang persis seorang putri. Sehingga banyak yang coba menjatuhkannya, apalagi dengan masa lalu yang mulanya hanya seorang _office girl._ Tentu hal tersebut merupakan senjata ampuh untuk menjatuhkan reputasinya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan menggunakan keluar dari dunia modelling dan mendirikan restoran kecil di pinggir kota.

Baru berjalan tiga tahun hari-hari damainya saat kemudian Sai datang dan mengawali seluruh tragedi yang menimpa Hinata beberapa hari belakangan. Menjadi pelayan di bawah perintah si kejam Sabaku Gaara dan sekarang berakhir buta oleh sebab kelemahannya tidak dapat membela diri. Hinata marah. Amat marah pada dirinya yang tidak berguna.

"Bodoh." Gadis itu bergumam sembari mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Kau lemah! Tidak berguna! Beban! Idiot!" Ia mulai menumpahkan segala serapah yang ditujukan untuk diri sendiri.

"Sampah! Jalang! Pelacur! Idiot! Bodoh!" Dan terus-menerus mengumpat. Tidak menyadari bahwa Gaara masih berada di hadapannya. Mendengar segala cacian yang dilontarkan gadis itu dengan berat hati. Gaara menghela nafas, "tidak akan ada yang berubah jika kau hanya mengumpat seperti itu, nona."

Tentu Hinata menghentikan kegiatan berserapahnya, ia mendongak, "kenapa kau masih di sini, Sabaku?!" Terbesit nada penuh rasa benci dalam kalimat itu. Gaara tau, Hinata hanya sedang berputus asa.

"Untuk menghiburmu."

"Urus urusanmu sendiri!" Hinata kembali meneruskan serapahnya. Gaara lelah melihat gadis itu meratapi nasibnya secara berlebihan. Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, menarik paksa tangan Hinata lantas membawa gadis itu dalam pelukan. Hinata berontak, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ha?!"

Gaara bungkam. Membiarkan Hinata meronta, menendang dan memukulnya sampai lelah. Lagi pula, tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk hal itu. Hinata segera berhenti sesaat kemudian, lantas bernafas berat, lelah. Keadaan tubuhnya tidak sesehat biasa. Lagi pula gadis itu baru saja menangis dan berteriak, membuat tenaganya habis seketika. Gaara merasa mendapat giliran.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinata. Percayalah!" Dekapannya pada Hinata menguat, Gaara amat simpati padanya. Gadis itu memerlukan tempat untuk berpegangan. Dan Gaara bersedia menjadi tempatnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat lavender itu layu. Kehilangan sinar dan akhirnya mati. Sungguh, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, hal tersebut adalah kemalangan terakhir yang bisa ia bayangkan.

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu, Sabaku?"

"Karena kau harus."

Hinata bungkam. Selain karena energinya telah habis, gadis itu juga sedang mencoba tenang. Meresapi maksud dan tujuan Gaara. Ia mendorong pelan dada pemuda yang mendekapnya. Gaara menuruti keinginan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku, Sabaku?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata mulai tenang. "Karena kau ... Temanku?" Katanya ragu. Hinata sedikit terkekeh karenanya. Amarahnya sempurna lenyap.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

"Sejak aku memutuskannya."

"Kau begitu egois."

"Dari awal aku sudah menunjukkannya bukan?"

Hinata tertawa. Melihat keceriaan gadis lavender itu kembali, Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Hey kenapa kau diam? Apa kau sedang tersenyum?" Gaara bingung setengah mati mengapa gadis itu bisa tau. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menyangkal, "tidak mungkin."

"Mengaku saja." Hinata malah mengolok.

"Diam."

"Oh tuan muda Gaara ternyata bisa menjadi anak manis jika tersenyum."

"Diam Hyuuga."

"Baik tuan muda."

Hinata berpose tegap ala tentara. Gaara membungkam mulut mencoba tidak mengeluarkan tawa jenaka. Gadis di hadapannya seperti punya Indra keenam saja. Hinata kembali pada posisi semula. Menikmati terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang menyembul di antara bukit persis di depannya. Sungguh indah. Sayang sekali gadis itu tidak dapat melihatnya.

Gaara ikut bertopang pada lengan seperti yang Hinata lakukan. "Matahari terbit tepat di hadapanmu. Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Ya. Dia terasa hangat."

"Warna jingganya indah." Gaara menambahkan.

"Aku melihatnya berwarna nila."

Gaara mengangkat alis, "mana mungkin."

"Mungkin saja, karena sekarang aku bebas berimajinasi, hehe." Nada getir yang tersirat itu membuat Gaara tidak tega. Ia berusaha mengalihkan topik, "aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Baik sekali tuan muda." Hinata terkekeh. Jelas gadis itu bermaksud mengolok Gaara. Dan sang target hanya menggunakan tidak jelas. "Hmm."

"Terimakasih banyak tuan muda Gaara."

"Hmmm."

Berkat interaksi yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Hinata kemudian menaruh harapan pada Sabaku Gaara. Gadis itu berharap bahwa takdirnya kali ini akan sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

**Map ya, kalo tidak memuaskan. Buatnya sambil di curhati teman di chat :v**

**_Owari_**


	10. Tenth

Douzo

.

.

.

Selepas dibuatkan sarapan berupa steak salmon saus tartar oleh Gaara, pemuda itu dengan kebaikan hati yang datangnya entah dari alam mana memberikan tawaran pada Hinata untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang Hinata inginkan. Yang malah Hinata curigai sebagai aksi pembunuhan berencana dengan dirinya sebagai korban. Tentu saja ia berhak mencurigai bungsu Sabaku itu karena perlakuannya selama beberapa hari yang lalu memang bertujuan untuk meniadakan eksistensinya. Tapi kecurigaan itu harus ia telan bulat-bulat karena pada akhirnya, gadis lavender itu memilih percaya dengan instingnya. Bahwa mungkin akan menyenangkan apabila dirinya dapat bersenang-senang sejenak setelah melewati hari-hari suram belakangan ini.

Lagipula, Gaara menaruh curiga akan ketiadaan pergerakan dari markas besarnya setelah ia mengambil Hinata kembali, tanpa izin pula. Pemuda itu tentu tau rencana besar Sabaku Rei yang bertujuan buruk akan kehidupan Hinata, dan hal itu bukannya rencana sepele yang dapat di abaikan apabila terganggu kelancarannya. Namun, ayahnya yang tak pernah ia panggil ayah tidak memberikan perintah apapun pada bawahannya untuk mencari Hinata. Atau bahkan sepertinya ayahnya tidak perduli akan hilangnya barang tawanannya. Gaara sama sekali gagal mengerti mengenai hal itu. Atau malah jangan-jangan pimpinan Sabaku itu tengah melakukan pergerakan yang Gaara tidak tau. Bisa saja.

Namun, ia tidak perlu terlalu serius menyikapi keganjilan itu karena Gaara sendiri sudah menempatkan pengintai di sekitar titik rawan yang sering digunakan sebagai tempat lalu lintas keluarga Sabaku untuk menjalankan misi ataupun mengorek informasi. Apapun pergerakan aneh yang terlintas disana akan langsung di informasikan kepada Gaara terlepas dari apakah itu tengah malam buta atau saat ia sibuk bekerja. Keselamatan Hinata yang terpenting saat ini. Dan lagi, Gaara sudah berjanji untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Oleh sebab itulah, ia dapat bersantai sejenak dengan berlibur ke suatu tempat bersama Hinata sebagai sarana merelaksasikan pikiran. Dan Gaara menunjuk Hinata untuk memikirkan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Hasilnya, gadis itu malah meminta malam pukul tujuh mereka keluar dengan Hinata sebagai penunjuk jalan. Gaara tidak keberatan dengan hal itu sehingga kesepakatan tercapai dengan cepat. Untuk itu, Gaara memanggil Maki, pelayannya dari markas pusat yang ditugasi untuk membantu keperluan Hinata. Gadis itu nampak dekil setelah terbaring di ranjang operasi selama dua hari. Tentunya ia tidak menyentuh air sama sekali kecuali untuk minum. Dan Gaara tidak akan sudi berjalan bersisian dengan gadis kumal seperti Hinata.

Hingga ketika waktunya telah tiba, Hinata telah siap pergi dengan mantel coklat serta celana jeans sebagai outfitnya. Selera yang terlalu sederhana. Tapi ketika Gaara hendak berkomentar, gadis itu lebih dulu menyela, "Diam. Pilihanku sudah tidak bisa diganti lagi. Aku sudah nyaman. Lagi pula kita tidak akan pergi ke tempat mewah, bukan?"

Gaara yang sudah tersudut oleh keinginan Hinata tidak jadi mengeluarkan cacian pedas. Ia memilih untuk menggapai tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju mobil. Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera meninggalkan rumah Gaara dan meluncur menuju pusat kota. Gaara tidak tau menahu akan dibawa kemana dirinya. Tapi Hinata menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Kita berada di lampu merah alun-alun? Baiklah, belok kanan."

Dan Gaara harus mengakui bahwa tingkat kepercayaan diri gadis itu sungguh tinggi. Berbekal navigasi yang di kantongnya dari arahan Maki siang tadi, Hinata yakin sekali menunjukkan jalannya pada Gaara.

"Apa kau melihat gedung ice skating?" Tanya Hinata.

Gaara melihat sisi kanan jalan lantas menemukan tempat yang dimaksud Hinata. "Iya."

"Kita berhenti disana."

Mobil tinggal melaju sejauh seratus kilometer untuk parkir di tempat yang Hinata maksud. Sesampainya di tujuan, Gaara segera mematikan mobil lalu memutari benda transportasi tersebut untuk membukakan pintu Hinata. Gadis itu sungguh merepotkan sejujurnya. Jika saja Gaara tidak secara ajaib mempercayai manusia perempuan itu untuk menjadi temannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung bilang saja?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata yang ia gandeng di belakang. Gadis itu nampak kikuk saat melangkah. Dan apa-apaan idenya kali ini? Ice skating? Gaara ingin tertawa karenanya.

"Aku ragu kau akan menyetujuinya."

Netra Jade bergulir melirik Hinata, "tentu saja, tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu."

"Tapi aku ingin berlatih ice skating dari dulu." Hinata menggigit bibir, resah. Gaara yang melihatnya turut simpati. "Awas saja kalau kau merepotkanku."

Gadis yang diperingati malah tersenyum senang, "aku memang sudah merepotkanmu."

.

.

.

"Kubilang apa ... Bermain ice skating adalah ide buruk disaat kondisimu sedang tidak bagus seperti ini." Gaara memapah Hinata menuju pinggir lapangan. Dirinya sudah menduga akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Gadis itu terlalu acuh dengan keadaan tubuhnya mentang-mentang tidak merasakan komplikasi apapun sebelumnya. Dan beberapa menit yang lalu, sakit kepala melanda dirinya. Rasakan.

Hinata yang diceramahi oleh gara hanya pasang wajah masam karena kernyitan sakitnya telah hilang. Ia duduk di pembatas arena bersama Gaara disebelahnya. "Hanya sedikit saja. Bahkan sekarang sudah sembuh!"

"Kau ... Pokoknya kita tidak akan bermain lagi. Duduk diam disini dan aku akan membelikan sesuatu yang hangat untukmu."

Dengan itu, Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri tanpa pengawasan. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Hinata. Gadis itu tidak tau saja kalau Gaara menugaskan dua bawahannya untuk mengawal kegiatan mereka dari jauh.

Hinata menggosokkan telapak tangan yang terlapisi sarung tangan. Ia tetap merasa dingin walaupun telah memakai pakaian berlapis. Intuisi Gaara memang tajam. Ia jadi menantikan sesuatu yang hangat yang akan pemuda itu bawakan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian Gaara datang dengan dua mie instan cup di tangan serta dua botol minuman yang di jepit siku. Pemuda itu dengan santai menghampiri Hinata lalu menyodorkan cup mie instan, "untukmu."

Hinata menerima uluran itu dengan mengernyit, "apa kita boleh makan disini?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "tidak tau." Dengan wajah tidak bersalah, ia duduk disebelah Hinata. "Kita tunggu saja seseorang untuk memperingati kita."

Hinata tidak percaya. Pemuda ini ...

Yah, apa mau dikata, kalau tidak ada yang menunjukkan jalan maka ia juga terpaksa menyantap makanan itu bersama Gaara di pinggir arena sambil sesekali mendengar komentar pedas pemuda itu tentang pengunjung yang berbuat kesalahan.

"Ck. Dia terlalu berpaku pada kaki kanan. Sebentar lagi pasti akan jatuh."

Bruuk

"Aduh."

Suara yang tepat berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Dasar bodoh." Komentar Gaara yang Hinata maklumi. Memang begitulah cara mahkluk marun itu berkata.

Atau komentar aneh yang membuat Hinata hampir tersedak mie dan mengeluarkannya dari hidung. "buat apa kakek itu berlatih ice skating? Astaga."

Hampir saja. Tapi Hinata malah penasaran,"memangnya ada?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kalau tidak. Dia bahkan kesulitan berpose tegap, mengapa memaksakan diri? Ck, semua orang ternyata sama bodohnya dengan dirimu."

Hinata tidak terima, "hei! Aku masih muda dan dapat menyerap arahanmu dengan benar! Insiden tadi hanya karena aku pusing saja. Selebihnya, semua lancar!"

"Hm, hm." Pemuda itu membalas acuh. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pulang. Disini dingin. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Gaara meletakkan cup kosong di sebelahnya. Menyabet botol air mineral lantas meminumnya.

"Tapi kita kan baru sebentar disini."

Botol kosong diletakkan di sebelah cup tak berisi. "aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

.

"Apa kau harus menggendongku seperti ini?"

"Ya, agar kita cepat sampai."

Hinata pasrah saja berada di atas punggung Gaara. Mau dibantah seribu kali pun pemuda itu tetap akan menang. Memang sudah menjadi takdir bahwa keinginan Gaara bersifat mutlak di atas argumen Hinata. Dan gadis lavender itu hanya bisa terima.

Tapi sejujurnya, cara Gaara berjalan juga tak lebih cepat dari Hinata. Dan tentunya Hinata memilih bungkam serta membisu hingga sampai di tujuan nanti. Kecuali jika pemuda itu bertanya padanya seperti sekarang, "hey Hyuuga, mengapa jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat? Aku yakin kau tidak seberat itu untuk membuatku lelah."

Hinata hanya menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba gadis itu ikut merasakan debarannya melaju. Ia sendiri terlalu gugup menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara. "U-um ... Karena kau habis berlarian? Ice skating?"

"Mungkin ... " Kata Gaara ragu. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Gaara. Rasa yang muncul di antara mereka berdua hadir tanpa pemberitahuan dan membuat Hinata sedikit gugup. Padahal sesaat yang lalu tak ada apapun di antara keduanya dan kini? Ah, segalanya memang bisa terjadi dalam sepersekian detik.

.

.

.

**_owari_**


	11. Eleventh

Douzo

.

.

.

Gaara memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kankuro setelah rasa curiganya tak tertahankan. Tentunya, pemuda dengan make up aneh itu yang datang menemui Gaara di kediamannya sekaligus bermaksud silaturahmi. Hinata berada di halaman belakang bersama Maki saat itu. Entah melakukan apa, Gaara tak perduli.

Kakaknya yang berdarah dingin itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Ia berada di pihak netral antara kedua keluarga—Gaara dan Rei—yang saling menjerumuskan satu sama lain. Apabila diminta, Kankuro dengan senang hati menjelaskan informasi yang di inginkan Gaara. Tentu saja, jika hal itu tidak mengancam nyawanya. Seperti apa yang Gaara minta saat itu; mengapa markas besar tidak melakukan pergerakan setelah Hinata menghilang. Kankuro menjawab dengan santai, "aku tidak tau mengapa ayah tutup mulut kepadamu mengenai hal ini namun, pak tua itu tidak jadi dengan rencana awalnya yang menurutku kekanakan. Entah kenapa, tapi dia dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran Toneri yang bertujuan untuk menculik Hinata seorang diri. Pria ubanan itu bahkan tidak ingin diberi tau informasi apapun mengenai si Hyuuga. Ia keras kepala hendak menangkap sendiri buruannya tanpa tau dimana gadis itu berada. Dan tentunya, Toneri meminta mata yang baru saja di ambil susah payah oleh Kabuto.

Ayah menyetujuinya lagi. Kami tidak diberi tau mengapa. Kupikir si Toneri sialan itu menggunakan cara licik tertentu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari siapa yang dia lawan, kukira tidak akan semudah itu. Ayah adalah orang paling keras dari yang pernah ada bukan?"

Gaara setuju dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kankuro utarakan. Kalimat yang sejujurnya menimbulkan rahasia baru jika disetujui. Namun begitulah faktanya. Sabaku Rei memang tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu dan sekarang? Kabar bahwa Toneri berhasil merebut benda incaran pemimpin Sabaku dengan cara jujur amatlah ganjil. Dan pekerjaan Gaara bertambah karenanya. Ia harus membuat praduga sementara sehingga dapat melemparkan Hinata ke titik yang tepat agar gadis itu aman. Ngomong-ngomong ia juga harus berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Nanti malam ikut aku, Hinata." Gaara langsung menghampiri Hinata di halaman depan ketika dirinya teringat tentang obrolannya bersama Kankuro sehari yang lalu. Pemuda itu mendapati Hinata sedang berjalan pelan sembari meraba beberapa tanaman. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "kemana?"

"Kita akan menyelamatkan diri ... Atau kau."

Demi mendapati kalimat Gaara yang kurang signifikan, Hinata tertegun sejenak, "aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini," Gaara menarik nafas, "kemarin aku meminta informasi pada Kankuro tentang mengapa keluargaku tidak lagi bertindak setelah kau kembali kesini. Dan tebak apa yang kudapat, Sabaku Rei telah menyerahkan hidupmu pada Ootsutsuki Toneri yang misterius. Aku tidak tau mengapa Rei mudah sekali menyerahkan apa yang menjadi incarannya selama ini dan bocah Ootsutsuki itu mudah sekali memintanya. Semua ini masih menjadi teka-teki memang. Namun, aku tidak cukup percaya diri dapat menolongmu dengan segala keterbatasan. Karena itu, memberikan kesempatan pada Shimura Sai untuk melindungimu sekali lagi kurasa bukan pilihan buruk."

Hinata bergeming dalam beberapa menit. Gaara tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Gadis itu hanya menunjukkan garis bibir lurus. Tidak terbaca apakah dirinya sedang sedih, senang atau apa.

"Jadi, Sai baik-baik saja?"

Gaara memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku, "sekarang pasti sudah sembuh."

"Syukurlah."

Keheningan terjadi setelahnya. Keduanya tidak berniat buka mulut atau bahkan bergerak. Hinata malah terlihat seperti tidak bernafas. Gaara sibuk menerka tentang apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Kemudian, perban yang basah menjawab pertanyaannya. Gaara melangkah mendekati Hinata, "Hinata ... Kau ... Baik?"

Tangan mungil milik gadis itu mencengkeram lengan baju Gaara, "apa aku ... tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Mendengar apa yang diutarakan gadis itu bersamaan dengan ekspresi sendunya, jantung Gaara mendadak memompa darah lebih semangat, "a-apa yang kau maksud?"

"Apa kita berpisah disini? Setelah kau meminta Sai melindungiku?"

Gaara melepas cengkraman Hinata. Kemudian, kedua tangannya terulur, memegang pundak gadis di depannya. "Jujur saja, aku senang kau bersedih tentang perpisahan kita. Namun, tebakanmu salah. Melindungimu tetaplah menjadi tugasku. Aku tetap akan melaksanakannya sekalipun telah meminta bantuan Sai serta. Lagi pula aku yang tau betul tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan kau alami. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Aku tetap masih bersamamu. Shimura hanyalah bantuan."

Hinata tersenyum, "begitu ya."

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi setelah topik pertama usai dibahas. Gaara tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Hinata nampak masih memikirkan apapun itu yang Gaara tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu penasaran, namun enggan bertanya. Ia akhirnya menyerah setelah keterdiaman berhasil menumbuhkan rasa jengah di dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang membebani pikiranmu, Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut oleh pertanyaan Gaara. Nampaknya, dunia semu telah membawanya terlalu jauh ke dalam khayal kekhawatiran yang membuat gadis itu jatuh pada kondisi buta. Lebih buta dari keadaannya sekarang. Membuatnya sedikit blank tentang siapa yang bertanya saat ini, "e-eh? Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Ah, Sabaku, ya."

"Gaara."

"Ha?"

"Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara."

Benar juga. Hinata mengingat bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu, pemuda yang ia duga sedang berada dihadapannya saat ini sudah memanggil namanya dengan nama belakang. Mungkin ia harus berlaku sama? "Ah, oke, Gaara."

Gaara berekspresi masam demi melihat keterlambatan Hinata dalam menangkap informasi. Apa semenjak awal memang hanya raga kosong yang ia ajak bicara?

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu?"

Dengan alasan yang tidak Hinata yakini, gadis itu mendadak menundukkan wajah, tiba-tiba sedih begitu saja. Gaara bingung setengah mati walau ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Gadis lavender itu sedikit aneh menurut pendapatnya. Sedetik lembut, sedetik hiperaktif, sedetiknya lagi sedih. Gaara sama sekali tidak paham.

"Aku tidak tau." Ujar Hinata.

"Aneh."

"Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang pelarian kita."

Gaara sedikit terganggu dengan kata 'pelarian' namun, ia berusaha abai, "perasaan apa?"

"Aku tidak tau." Hinata mengambil posisi jongkok setelah segala usahanya menekan perasaan aneh yang begitu pekat. Di dalam dirinya seolah bergema suara-suara bising tentang Gaara. Mereka seperti sedang mencoba memberi peringatan tentang hal buruk yang akan menimpa pemuda yang semula musuhnya itu. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa. Mengapa dirinya merasakan tekanan sesak dalam dada? Mengapa dirinya merasa berat menghadapi waktu yang semakin berlalu? Mengapa bisikan itu terasa nyata?

"Hinata?"

Suara Gaara jelas menggema melewati lorong telinganya. Namun Hinata tetap bergeming. Kepalanya terasa penuh oleh sebab perasaan merajalela yang mulai menginvasi seluruh tubuh. Jika saja hal itu berbentuk cair, Hinata pasti akan bersyukur, karena air yang memenuhi dirinya dapat dikeluarkan paksa dengan memuntahkannya. Tapi apa yang sedang berselancar di dalam dirinya saat ini adalah perasaan lain yang tidak berbentuk namun terasa menusuk.

"Hinata?!"

Gadis lavender itu merasakan bahunya yang dicengkeram Gaara. Dengan kekosongan akan pandangan, ia coba mendongak, memberi tanda bahwa dirinya mendengarkan. Merespon kekhawatiran Sabaku Gaara.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Tiba-tiba termenung di hadapanku seperti itu! Kau benar-benar membuatku takut!"

Takut? Gaara takut tentangnya?

"Sabaku," gadis itu kembali lupa bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia bersama pemuda bersangkutan telah menentukan nama panggilan yang lebih baik untuk Sabaku Gaara. "Tolong ... "

Hinata menjerat kalimatnya beberapa menit. Gaara amat jengkel. Dan ia sedang berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat terbaik yang dapat ia utarakan saat sedang dalam keadaan dongkol. "Ya?"

Walaupun hanya itu yang berhasil terucap.

"Tolong berjanjilah bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja."

Pemuda bungsu tiga bersaudara Sabaku yang dikenal paling cerdas telah dibuat bodoh oleh sikap Sulung Hyuuga.

_Gadis itu ... Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Owari_**


End file.
